Electrified
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Katrina was known to be a little crazy but she was still loved the same by some, others not so much they steered from her, when the particle accelerator failed she thought she was going crazy then she already was but soon she realizes a lot of people were affected by it. will she finally lose her mind? will she finally be part of the city she loves even if hated
1. CCPD RECORD

**Well guys guess who has a new story out, that's right me and I'm stoked for this story! My character is my very own character, I do not own dc comics or any of the characters. I do hope you enjoy this story and give me plenty of feedback**

 ** _CCPD RECORD_**

 _ **Name**_ : _Katrina Jodie Jones_

 _ **Age**_ : 27

 _ **Eye color**_ : _emerald green_

 _ **Hair color**_ : **** _blonde_

 ** _Height_** : _5 feet tall_

 ** _Traits_** : _Hyperactive, shot tempered, stubborn, a little insane_

 _ **Bio**_ : _Katrina Jones was always a little out of this world, but up until the age of 12 she was abused by her parents. She was about to be put into a home one day and on that day was dreadful, the police walked into the house, getting a call from the Jones' neighbors saying they heard gun shots. Opening the door there was blood everywhere and Katrina was in the kitchen on the floor in tears covered in blood and cuts. We figured the father killed the mother and then killed himself, Katrina was traumatized for it and never spoke of that day again._


	2. And it begins

**Well guys guess who has a new story out, that's right me and I'm stoked for this story! My character is my very own character, I do not own dc comics or any of the characters. I do hope you enjoy this story and give me plenty of feedback** ****

 **Barry's pov**

"Allen you have a visitor in your lab," says Captain

"Right thanks," turning to walk up the stairs

"Did you see her, miss crazy Mc Jones herself," I heard some guys talking

Running up the steps I open the lab door to see her staring out the window, hand on the glass just staring out into the city. Blonde hair half pulled up half down, wearing black jeans and a grey tank top.

"They just don't get it do they, I'm not like my father I don't plan on going on a killing spree, I'm not crazy," she says in a monotone voice

"Katrina, you shouldn't listen to them, you know how they are, remember what Joe says they have no clue what they are talking about," I state

She turns and gives me a big grin on her face

"Your right, so tonight I won't be able to go see the particle accelerator with you and Iris, cut short tonight so I'm going to have to close up the bar," she says giving me a sad smile.

"Really?" I whip my head around and there she is the girl of my dreams Iris west

"Sorry girly, but I got a job I need to do tonight," Rina sighs

"Alright but we'll have to reschedule for another day oh! How about tomorrow?" Iris states clasping her hands together

"Right it's a Date," Katrina grins

 **Katrina's pov**

"Kitty Kat! Can I get another one over here," yells one of the customers

"Be right there," I call back

"Prretty busy tonight aren't you," says a guy at the bar

Turning my head I looking and stop and stare into these piercing blue eyes, giving a smile I nod my head.

"Yeah, you'd think guys have a better way of spending there night," I laugh

"We just love our booze," he chuckles

Walking over to the other customer who needed another drink I walk back to the bar to see the gorgeous man was still there.

"So good sir, do you have a name with those pretty eyes," I grin

"Leo," he smirks

"Well Leo I'm Katrina," feeling my face heat up

"Pleasure," he chuckles

After a few hours of talking to Leo it was time for everyone to leave, I got everything closed up playing the old juke box I turned towards the window as everything around me shook, there was a flash of light and the next thing I know I'm flung into the juke box and I feel my body shaking from being electrocuted, soon everything around me went black.

 **9 months later**

'God why is lady gaga playing? Where am I? What happened?'

Slowly opening my eyes I see two people working around me, letting out a groaning sound they turn towards me running and start asking all these questions.

"Hold on..." croaking, I realizing I haven't talked in some time.

The woman handed me a cup of water, giving her a nod of thanks I slowly looked around the room and stopped when I saw who was next to me, my hand started to shake my eyes going wide.

"Please tell me he isn't dead," I whispered

"No he's just been in a coma for nine months that's all," says the guy

"Right ok... wait nine months?! I snap towards them

"You were flung into a juke box which electrocuted you," says the dude

"And how am I not burned or look like a really bad sun burn?" I asked

A loud gasping came from right next to me and I realize it was Barry, the two people ran to them, and I realize they have been taking care of us, making sure we were staying alive. Slowly putting my feet on the ground I wobbled for a few seconds but I finally got the hang of it. Walking towards Barry I slammed into him hugging him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I whisper

"Rina?" he whispers

"It's me bare, it's... when did you get abs?" I asked stepping back looking down at his nice six pack

"Lightning gave me abs?" he asked

"Well this is very nice," I grin poking him

"Stop that," he blushes

Going to poke him again I stop mid-way hearing my name, flipping around I straighten up.

"Mr. Allen, Ms. Jones if you would," says the Dr. Wells

"It's hard to believe that I'm here, I have always wanted to meet you face to face" says Barry now wearing a star labs shirt

"Yeah, you sure did went to ways lengths to do it you and Ms. Jones, Star Labs has not been operational since phema categorized us as class four hazardous location," Says Dr. Wells

Walking beside them I did a quick glance to see a cage completely ripped open and the word Grodd on it, shaking my head I caught back up to Dr. Wells and Barry. I stopped where they were and just stared for what was in front of me. Everything destroyed and collapsed to the very bottom. Just thinking about all the lives out there that could have died.

"Katrina?"

"Ms. Jones are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a bit shocked with everything," I exclaimed giving my best smile I could muster walking back to the lab, He told us the Joe and Iris gave permission to send us here to monitor.

"Iris?" Barry asked

"Yes Iris she came to visit quiet often, you and Ms. Jones," says Dr. Wells

"She talks a lot," says Dr. Snow

"Also she's hot," says Cisco

Rolling my eyes I pulled on Barry's shirt, giving him a look that we should go and see everyone.

"We need to go," says Barry grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit.

"No you can't," says Kaitlin

"No Kaitlin is right now that you two are awake we need to do more test, there are still so many changes we don't know," he says

"Look Dr. Wells, we're fine really right Bare?" I grinned

"Right, we're fine, I feel normal and I'm pretty sure she does as well, thank you for saving my life and hers," Barry states pulling me away but stopping asking if he could keep the shirt.

Walking out of Star labs, I yanked my hand out of his. "Ri what's wrong?" he asked

"Just freaked is all nine months Bare, I have missed so much but I just wonder how everyone will react is all," I state rubbing my arm

"Rina don't worry everything will be ok, I'm right here beside all the way," he says taking my hand and pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks Bare," closing my eyes I breathe him in, he is home to me like an older brother

Finally getting it together we walked to jitters to surprise Iris, opening the door and walking in she automatically sees us and runs to us, hugging us.

"You guys are awake, why didn't they call us?" she asked

"We just woke up, Kat woke up before I did," he says holding onto Iris

My grin was wide as ever, if only I could just push her into him and bam they would be kissing... bad Katrina they would kill you.

"Should you guys be even on your feet, Katty?" she turned and looked at me

"Iris we're ok, he's ok and so am I," I grin

"I watched you die Barry, your heart kept on stopping,"

Placing her hand on his chest over his heart, Iris looking up into his eyes, "It's still beating," he grins

Smiling I look over my watch to see what time it was, I wanted to head over to the bar and see my other friends. Hearing a crash I look up to see some dishes broke and one of the girls on the floor cleaning it up.

"Let me grab my coat and we'll go see dad," says Iris walking away

Looking up at Barry he had this freak out look on his face, "Bare you ok there?" I asked

"Yea, I'm fine don't worry Kitty Kat," he smiles

Getting to the station I stood behind Barry arms over my chest being protected with all these guys around, they already think I'm crazy.

"You scared the hell out of me," says Joe hugging Barry

"Yea that the quiet the nap you took their baby face and you still look like your twelve," says one of the guys

"You look ok, are you really?" Joe asks putting his hand on Barry's shoulder

"Yea," Barry nods

"Katrina, how you doing? Are sure you're doing ok? He turns to me

"Oh yea great, just feel like my limbs are a bit stiff," I laugh

"I'm glad both of you are ok," he states

"Detective west we got a 5-50 on our hands," says a chic staring me down like I'm about to explode

Scooting closer to Bare i hold on to his Jacket turning my attention away from her. Pulling on his Jacket he looks down at me, "I'm going to head home and then head to my job to see everyone,"

"Alright do you need me?" he asked

"Nah I'm good see you soon," waving and running out of the station

Opening up my apartment I flicked the light switch for it to flicker. My hand was tingling and then the next thing I know a bulb popped. Jumping back I shook my head. Cleaning up the mess I changed my outfit and headed to the bar. Opening the door everyone turned to me my peers cheered.

"Kitty Kat!" yells Lydia running towards me

Hugging her tightly she pulls back and looks me up and down, "your awake?" her eyes wide

"I'm awake and good," I grinned

"Drinks on me then," she laughs

Nodding my head I take a seat at the bar waiting for my drink.

"And she lives," says a very familiar voice

Turning my head to see none other than Leo taking a seat beside me, feeling my face heat up i give a smile towards him.

"You remember me? I ask

"How could I not your different from everyone else," he grins

Feeling my face heat up more I start to play with my hands, "Is that how you get all the ladies," I giggle

"You figured me out, how could I repay you how about a drink?" he chuckles

"I'd like that,"

After several drinks, many conversations and several embarrassing stories that slipped out it was time for me to head home. Slowly getting up from my seat i swayed a little, Leo caught me giving me a look.

"I'm fine really," I laughed

"Right and I'm a thief," rolling his eyes with a grin on his face he grabbed my hand walking me out of the bar.

"Oh so now you're going to take me home?" raising my eyebrow

"That's what gentlemen do right?" he chuckles

"Right, thanks again I really needed this," giving his hand a squeeze

"Yea well hearing you wake up after nine months has to be shocking,"

Getting to my apartment and walking up to my door i turned and grinned at him.

"This is my stop, thanks again Leo maybe we can do this again but with coffee?" I asked

"Thought you said you don't like coffee?" he grinned

"Yea well there is other things like hot chocolate or energy drinks," I laughed

chuckling he hands me a piece of paper, taking it I look down at it before looking back up to see that he was already gone, grinning from ear to ear I go inside. Shutting the door I walk to my room flipping the switch sparks flung out of my hand and every bulb in the apartment blew. Staring at my hand I just blinked what the hell. Flicking my wrist my toaster blows up. Jumping back I grab my phone about to call Bare to see he's already calling me.

"Bare there's something wrong with me,"


	3. Speed and Lightning

Slipping on a sports bra, a jacket, work out capris, and Nike shoes I walk out of the bathroom to see Barry in a tight unattractive suit. I cover my laugh with a cough which earns

a pout from him, walking out of the trailer there standing before us is Star labs only people.

"How does it fit?" Cisco ask

"You don't wanna know," bursting into a laughing fit

"Rina! It's a little snug," He tells him

"Least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you," Cisco smiles

"You got that right," trying to sober up

Walking over to Harrison I lean against the table, "So you don't seem to be very surprised by all this a man who can run real fast and a girl with an electrical issue," I state

crossing my arms

"Believe me when I say this I am very surprised," he smiles at me

"Uh huh sure Dr.," turning towards the front I see Barry getting into position, and just like that gust of wind flung me back and Barry was running, not just running but

like speed of light running.

"Holy shit!" my eyes widen

He was doing so well and then bam into the barrels of water, I heard screams from Barry which makes me start running towards him. I winced to see his arm seemed not right,

"that looks like it hurts," which got me a glare

Helping him up we walk back to them, Kaitlin takes him inside and Dr. Wells looks at me, "My turn?" I ask

"You guessed right Ms. Jones," he smiles

having me stand a bit away from them, I had my back turned until they told me to turned, and when they did i see this disc coming right at me, I scream bringing my hand up and

shooting electricity out of my hand braking it, more came after that and each one I broke. Came to a stop when the last one blew up it flung me back.

"You ok?" asked Cisco coming towards me

"Yea thanks," grabbing my hand it shocked Cisco back

Wincing when he hit the ground I pulled my hands to myself, "Looks like I have a lot to learn," I state

Getting back to Star Labs I sat next to Barry as Kaitlin shows him that he HAD a broken bone that healed in three hours. Wearing rubber gloves i grab Barry's hand as he tells

them about his parents and the man who killed his mom.

"Bare let's go visit Iris and get some Coffee," I state

"Yea, yea let's go Ri," he says pulling me along

Walking to Jitters, I decided that silence was killing me, "So I met someone," I state looking at my hands

"You did? When?" he asked

"Nine months ago before I went into a coma, I met him at the Bar and then when i went in yesterday he remembered me and bought me some drinks then walked me home," I

smile

"That's great Rina," he laughs but stops looking straight ahead

Looking up there's Iris and Pretty boy Eddie lip locking, man this is not good. She looks over and her face is pained for him to see it. Eddie leaves and Iris takes a walk with Bare

and I, I stayed behind them wanting them to talk it out. Keeping my hands in my pockets I could feel my hands buzzing, I need to ask Cisco if he could make gloves to block the

buzzing.

Sirens coming blaring down the road, turning towards Barry I push Iris towards Barry which he grabs her and looks behind at me as I turn the police car smacks into me flinging

me ahead into the road.

"Rina!" I hear my two best friends yell

Groaning I roll over and see Iris running towards me, "Kat are you ok?" she ask helping me up

"God damn that hurts," I whine feeling blood drip down my arm and from my head.

"You're bleeding," she gasp pulling me to the side waiting for the ambulance.

When the Ambulance comes they paramedics take a look at me and fix me up, Barry comes back and Iris runs to him. I stare at them and then at the body that is being rolled

away.

"Barry! Iris! Katrina!" I hear Joe yell for us

He comes by me asking if I'm ok which i just nod at him, he kisses my head and walks over to Barry and Iris. I could see the discussion turning into a heated discussion and then

Barry walks off. Getting cleared I head home, as I'm half way there, my phone goes off.

"Bare are you ok?" I ask

"Yea, are you? You got hit pretty hard," he says

"Yea I'm good just a flesh wound," i laugh

"Come meet me at Star labs," he says and then hangs up

Sighing I get to my house and grab my bike and head to star labs.

"Ok Bare I'm here what's up?" I ask to see Cisco turning this cool suit around

"Well damn where can I get one of those," I grin

"Oh no you stay here," says Barry looking at me

"I want to help Barry," I growl at him

He huffs shaking his head, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you have, and there is only one suit," he states

"Fine," I huff sitting in the chair as he zips into the suit and is gone. "You have to have something so I can help him?"

"I can work on a suit for you but I don't got anything right now," Cisco states

"Then I'm going down there to help him anyways," I growl

"No he needs to do this himself," says Wells

"I can help!" I yell

"You can by being here you being out there will cause him to lose focus," he states

"Barry? Barry?" Kaitlin asks

"It's over I'm ok," he says

Finally getting down there the police showed up and I run to Barry and Joe hugging them both.

Pulling away Joe asked if what he could do if it was by the lightning bolt and he told him it was more than less that.

"He's not the only one with a power," I state

"Your joking you got hit by lightning too?" he asked

"Something like that, but yea I can manipulate electricity it's like it's in my body coursing through my veins," I exclaim

Nodding his head he told us to keep this from Iris, I promised and decided that I would head back to my apartment. Opening my door and closing it kicking my shoes off I walked

to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Setting my glass down I stare at my hands there running all over my hands are little electricity.

"Well my life is getting more exciting,"


	4. new suit

_"This is the part where I'm supposed to do the intro thingy Barry Allen fastest man alive but you know all that...Cough how about your best friend Rina Jones girl with lightning coursing through their body? Uh well now they do, anyway let's get to the good stuff you see that smoke? There's a fire on western and 3rd down town central city and that blur that's me going 352 miles per hour and it's a slow day"_

"Barry? Barry!" yells Cisco

"What did I miss it?" he asked

"You over shot by like six blocks," Cisco states walking back to the main lab

"Thanks for letting me hang here for a bit Cis," I grin spinning in the chair

"No prob Sparks it's nice to have company other than Kaitlin and Dr. Wells," he grins handing me a lollipop.

"So I wanted to talk to you about making me some gloves to either block the flow of the electricity or not and maybe a suit?" I grinned

"You? You still want a suit? Ok well we can work with that, i can see how it can be boring being back here while he's on the field,"

"Everybody is out what else do you got for me Cisco?" asked Barry

Eyes widen as Caitlin walked up to the communicator, "Barry its Caitlin," she states

"Hey Caitlin, how's your day?" he asks causally

"Get back to the lab," she huffs

Turning towards us Cisco and I just grin at her, and just like that Barry was here.

"Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are," She huffs

"Well I'm the eyes and ears and he's the feet," says Cisco

"Cough"

"And she is my assistant," I glare at Cisco

"This isn't funny you could of have gotten yourself killed, you can't be running around the city, like some supersonic fireman," she growls

"Why not, this is what we talked about me using my speed to good," he states

"We talked about you helping us containing other people who may have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion," she just keeps going

Looking down at my phone I tapped my foot, "Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked

"Actually I have a date," I frown at her

"Oh... ok well uh you can go," she stuttered

"Thanks bye boys," I grinned walking out

Going home and changing then heading over to the coffee shop, I sat down in the outside section.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," Leo states smirking at me

"Hey uh no not at all your just on time," I grinned

"Right," he grinned

"So tell me why a girl like you don't got a man?" he asks

"Funny story really most people in town think I'm either going to turn out like my father or already think I'm crazy," I chuckle

"Who was your father?" he asks

"Robert Jones," I mumble

"The man that killed his mother...Yea that's him," i sighed

"Right well why don't we change the subject then," giving me a smile

"Alright you know I'm a Bartender but what about you?" I asked leaning closer

"Ah I uh deal with money," he says

"Money nice," I grinned

"So Leo what does it stand for?" I asked

"Leonard," he states

Right when he tells me I cough on my drink, he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't got to tell me,"' smirking at me

"My best friend's name is Bartholomew, I think you guys are tied," I grinned

"I think he actually beats me," he chuckles

We got tired of sitting at the coffee shop so we decided to walk around the park, "So you know about my family, what about yours?" I asked

"My mother is dead but my father is in jail, I do have a baby sister her name is Lisa she's got spunk like you," he states

"I see, sorry about your mother," grabbing his hand

"It's in the past," he states squeezing my hand

Turning to look at him directly, i start to get lost in his blue eyes, his hand leaves mine and cups my cheek, "Katrina Jones I have never met a woman like you,"

"And I have never met a man like you Leonard," I grinned

I start to lean in when my phone goes off, sighing i take a step back, giving Lenny a look before answering it.

"Yes Cisco?"

"Hey want to stop by Star labs I have something for you," he states

"Really is that all?" I asked

"That and Barry passed out but we figured out why but we need your help," he exclaims

"Right I'll be there as soon as I can," I huff

"Guess your needed?" he smirks

"Guess so how about we do this again?" I ask feeling my face heat up again

"I thought that was a given," he grins

"Great then I'll call you later," kissing his cheek

"Can't wait," he chuckles

"Bye Lenny," grinning before running off

"Cute,"

"Alright Ramon, what do you got for me?" I strut in

As he turns around he coughs to see me all dressed up, "I'm wearing dressier clothes still me Cisco," I huff

"Right come this way," he coughs

Walking towards where Barry's outfit goes there was another spot, "So say hello to your new outfit," he states turning it around.

Staring at the outfit it was beautiful I just blinked and started to grin.

"Seeing as your sparks of your lightning are green I thought to go with green and the gold for you to somewhat to match Barry,"

"Can I try it on?" I asked

He nodded and let me do what i needed to do, this was so awesome.

 **(Au I loved the outfit for this i know its supposed to be for genderbent for green arrow but it looked awesome, the only thing she doesn't have are the bow and arrow. Here's the link.** **search?q=green+arrow+gender+bender+cosplay &tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjsyJDfqszOAhVM3WMKHRYtBfsQsAQIHQ&biw=1536&bih=755#imgrc=a7XnoICiUCRdkM%3A )**

"This is so badass," I grinned walking out giving a twirl for more effect

"Right and there is a one more thing, your gloves will help you contain your sparks but you can still send lightning out of them," he says

"I guess it's time to help Bare right?" I asked

"Yeah there at Stagg right now," he says

Nodding my head I run to my bike and take off to Stagg industries, getting there I take up on the high areas and he can take the low areas. Using the flow of the lightning i

manipulate it bending it to turn into a bow and arrow shooting the copies.

"Hey Flash need some help?" I chuckle through the com link

"Ri is that really you?" whipping his head around looking up at me as I'm taking out the bad guys.

"Yep now focus," I state

"You need to isolate the prime," Wells tells us

"I can't," Barry sighs

"What since when," I whine

"It's impossible," he says looking at the guys

"Nothing is impossible you taught me that," says Joe

"He's right Bare you got this and I'm right behind you," I grin

watching as all the clones coming running up, I look at Bare nodding my head my eyes glowing green I start to shoot them as Barry runs through them finding the prime and bam

just like that Barry found him and knocked him into a pole which knocked him out.

"Bare you ok?" I asked running towards him

"Yea are you?" he asked

"Look out!" I yell seeing dampton black running at us and out the glass, Barry catches him but he falls after using another hand to make him let go. Getting back to Star labs we

were watching the news, i on the floor when my phone bings.

L: are you working tonight?

K: Nope you?

L: No day off today

K: Lucky you, my friend has been having some doubts so I'm trying to cheer him up.

L: hopefully not too much cheering up

K: Lenny not like that

L: just making sure

"Well at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else," says Cisco grinning

"Very good Cis," I laugh

"I told you I would come up with a cool name," he chuckles

"I may be the one out there running in the suit and she maybe helping me but you guys are all out there with me," says Barry

"Awe Bare give me a hug," I grin running at him

"Well peeps I'm ready to head out, see you guys tomorrow," I state running out of the lab

Who would have thought that this would all happen to me and Barry to unlucky people in the world, looks like it is changing.


	5. The mist

_You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You never take advice  
Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

I've seen it before  
It happens all the time  
You're closing the door  
You leave the world behind

You're digging for gold  
Yet throwing away  
A fortune in feelings  
But someday you'll pay

 _ **You people say that you meet people for a reason and I now know that that's true.**_

"Rina's phone how can I help you," I grin as I answer my phone

 _"Hey you up for some training," says Cisco_

"Be right there," I grinned turning off my stove "Can you make a trip or order us some food?"

 _"On it don't worry by the time your here there will be food," he says_

"Thanks Bud,"

Running out to my bike, I take short cuts to get to Star labs. Entering the lab, i grin to see Cisco and Caitlin there.

"Alright guys let's start this training,"

"Awesome get your suit on and we're going to try some things," Cisco says rubbing his hands together

"You know sometimes you scare me when you get that crazed look in your eyes," getting an evil laugh from him

Coming back from getting changed I hear Bare's voice, "Uh what's going on?" I asked

"Dude with gun in runaway car," says Caitlin

"You need any help?" I ask

"No already done have a good night," he says

Getting out into an open area i stood in front of Cisco and Caitlin giving wide eyes.

"You want me to do what?"

"A wave of electricity," he says

"I'll try," I huff

Breathing slowly, I felt the energy flowing through me, flicking my wrist out I opened my eyes to see a small spark flow out. huffing let's try this again, And again and again I tried

and finally right when i was about give up I did it and then everything went black.

"Kitty Kat, come on up and daisy," I hear Cisco say

Groaning I open my eyes to see I'm in the medic bay, "What happened?"

"You did it Kat, but you were so exhausted you passed out," says Caitlin

"Rodger that," sighing I rolled out of the bed

"Oh and your phone won't stop beeping," says Cisco looking annoyed

Rolling my eyes I take my phone to see i had a call from Leonard, hitting the call button I walked out of the lab to my bike.

"Hello," he sounded annoyed

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," I laugh "Sorry I didn't answer you earlier I was dead asleep,"

"All good I know we had plans tonight but somethings came up with work and I'm going to have to reschedule," he states

"Oh well it's all good we can reschedule for another day, I hope work is good for you though," running my hands through my hair

"How about the day after tomorrow?" he asks

"Perfect you thinking dinner?" I grin

"Sounds Perrfect to me," he chuckles

"Alright Len I'll talk to you later," I whispered entering the station

"Bye Ria,"

Walking up to the lab, I see Joe and Barry already there.

"Good morning gentlemen," I grinned

"You look like you're in a good mood," says Joe

"Yea I got a date day after tomorrow so I'm happy," I laugh

"So we got the cases on his mom, we need to see if we missed something now that we know about you guys," Joe states

"Barry, Joe we got multiple homicides do you know the darbinein family?" Pretty boy asks

"I'll uh stay here and keep looking notify me if you need me ok," I look to Barry who gave me a nod.

Getting a call saying to go to Star Labs I sit on the table as we talk about a poisonous gas meta-human. I just stared as Caitlin and Cisco started to talk the language i could never understand Science.

"They get really excited about this stuff," says Barry to Joe

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars, except Iron heights isn't exactly equipped to handle meta-humans," says Joe

"I guess it's fortunate for the ones that were counted for are no longer with us," says Wells

"Well unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you Genesis are going to have to come up with some place to hold them," Joe says

"I go for not killing," I state raising my hand in the air

"A Meta-human prison sweet," says Cisco

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers," says Wells

"There is one place here that might hold them," Cisco exclaims

"You can't be serious, we haven't been down there since..." Caitlin stops

"Cisco is right it could be modified prison," Wells nods

"Well that's great we don't have to kill them," I grin

"What could?" Barry asked

"The Particle accelerator," exclaims Wells

"I could use Caitlin's help with the poisonous gas," says Barry seeing as she was feeling uncomfortable

"Yea," she whispers

"Rina let's go," says Bare

"Righty-o Bare," I grinned

As we got to the station I stopped outside of the doors, I looked to Bare knowing I been in there once I think I'll try to figure another way to help.

 **Barry's pov**

After being told to clean up my lab by the captain, I turned towards Caitlin who had a strange look on her face.

"You ok?" I asked

"Why is it so hard for Katrina to come in here?" she asks

"When Katrina was a kid her father was abusive, and then one night her father killed her mother in front of her and then himself, we could only assume that before that happened

was that he beat the crap out of her, they found her covered in blood and cuts. She screamed at all the cops biting and scratching them, she was taken in by her uncle but he

wasn't much better, she finally got to live with Joe, Iris and I. she had panic attacks for the longest time, freak outs in front of people guess you could call them episodes. She

finally grew out of them, I think at least but all the cops think she's crazy with the way she was younger, they also think she might become like her father and uncle, but Joe and I

know she won't. I think it's because she comes here all happy and no frown on her face at all that gets them all freaked out, I know that she doesn't want them to see her pain

or her fear," I stated

"I had no idea," she gasped

"No one did, she kept all of it to herself, I know she's been going on this date with this guy and I don't know if she told him about her past," I sighed rubbing my head

"She's strong she'll be ok," Caitlin states

"I know she is now but I'm afraid that she's going to break," I exclaim

 **Katrina's pov**

Listening to the police scanner I ran to my motorcycle, hopping on calling Barry on the way.

"Hey!" he yells

"Hey I'm on my way to the mall, I'll see you there," I state

"Right beat you there," he laughs

Finally getting to the mall I stop to see the lady dead outside the elevator, I see a flash and run after it knowing its Barry. I run to the hallway to see Barry and gas going into his mouth.

"No!" I yell seeing Barry go down

"Wells he's down he has the poisonous gas in him," I started to cry

The next thing I know Barry's gone, I shake my head and run back to my bike and to Star labs. I run into the medic bay to see Barry on the bed breathing horribly.

"Barry!" I cry running to his side

Caitlin sticks the needle in his chest to get the gas, I'm holding on to his hand for dear life, as soon as Caitlin is done Barry passes out.

"Bare?" I whisper tears flowing down my face

"He'll be ok," says Cisco

I nod my head sitting in the chair and laying my head down I feel sleep come over me. When I wake I feel my hand being squeezed, lifting my head I see Bare smiling at me.

"Bare, you're ok," I whispered

"I'm ok Rina don't worry," rubbing his thumb over my hand

"The streak lives," says Cisco

"You would be dead if your cells didn't generate so quickly," states Caitlin

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette," Barry groans

"What?" I snap my head up

"Yea, teen me lived for danger," Bare smiles

"You could of...I didn't," Bare stops Cait

Barry said we had to go to Joe, I nodded my head Barry picked me up and ran me to the station. Setting me down us walked inside and up the stairs to his lab. I sat him his chair

as Barry talked to Joe about the Meta saying he is the gas. After their talk Barry went back to the Star labs I stayed with Joe going to Iron heights to visit Mr. Allen.

I stood behind Joe as he picked up the phone and started to talk to Henry, I gave a wave and a smile to him and did the same. I heard gasping from behind me and I flew around

to see the green mist killing one of the cops. He went to human form and went to grab Joe but I flung him back as Mist grabbed me and I breathed in the gas, choking I started

to fall to the ground and everything went back.

 **Barry's pov**

Running in I heard my dad screaming and Joe yelling for Rina. I look to the floor to see Rina convulsing, I grabbed the syringe shooting it into her neck, looking up I see my father

looking at it all, making my face blur, I look to Joe and nod my head and ran off.

 **Katrina's pov**

Slowly waking up, I see Barry in front of me sleeping in a bad position. Giving a small laugh, I see him slowly waking up.

"Hey are you ok," he snaps up

"I'm ok, it's been a while since I've seen you sitting in a chair in front of me because I got hurt," I smiled

"I'm always going to be by your side," grabbing my hand

"Thanks Bare,"


	6. Rogue

"You're not serious are you?" I laughed

"Oh I'm dead serious," says Lenny on the phone

"You want to take me on a fancy date? You know you don't have to go that far I'm already impressed," grinning

"That maybe but you deserve the best of the best princess," he chuckles

"Leonard I... can I be truthfully honest with you?" I hesitate

"Go right ahead Katrina," using my full name

"I have been pushed around and knocked down for the longest time I didn't think I would be able to find someone who makes me smile like the way you do," I speak truthfully

"I was known to have that kind of effect, but seriously Ria you are different from woman I have ever met, and you really intrigue me," he states

"I was known to have that effect," I giggled copying him

"Well said Jones," he says I could just hear the smirk in his voice

"I know, hey I have go get ready for the day, I have to help my friends so I will talk to you later and see you tomorrow night Lenny," I grinned

"Well Ria I will see you soon," He says before hanging up

jumping up I race to my closet to pull out a pair of jeans and a dark red tank top and a grey sweatshirt, slipping on my vans I grab my keys and helmet. Getting to star labs I see

several stations set up, Harrison said it was supposed to help Barry with his speed and mind.

I watched as Barry trained his mind by doing ping pong, chess and Operation. I sat on the side line holding a piece of equipment that was used by electricity, i was focusing seeing

if I could turn it off and on and take it a part or not. The alarm went off, had an armed robbery, Barry told me that he got it so I just went back to what I was doing.

I went to ccpd when Barry said he was done, I run to see Iris with Coffee in her hand.

"My dad has been mad at me since we told him we were dating," she exclaims

"That must suck," I pipped in

"Thanks Katty," Iris pouts

"Was wondering when you were going to show," Barry states grinning

"Hey I was busy," I laughed

And now I'm being ignored by Barry and Iris because there doing that thing, rolling my eyes I used my hands as puppets pretending that they were them. Opening the door to the

Lab stood another pretty blonde.

"Uh Hi Felicity Smoak," she says shaking Iris and Mine hand

"Iris West,"

"Katrina Jones," I grinned

"Barry Allen but you already knew that," he states

Rolling my eyes I decided that I wanted to take a walk and enjoy this crisp day, streets a bit busy but not too busy I just walked aimlessly. Getting a text from Cisco saying that

the guy from early today was running and heading to the theatre. Running back to my bike I slip in a hidden place to change outfits, finally in my shockwave outfit I speed off to

the Theatre. When I get there I see Joe running inside already, throwing my helmet off I run after him.

"Joe!" I yell after him

"Ka...Shockwave what are you doing here?" he asked

"Got a call from Cisco," I grinned

Feeling an electrical current around the area I whip my head up in time to see a bright blue light coming at Joe and I, just in time though Barry knocks us down. I slowly get up

and look at the man that was shooting at us, to see none other than Leonard Snart.

"NO," I whispered feeling tears prickling my eyes

"Shockwave are you ok?" Bare asks

"I'm fine," I growled looking over at Barry to see that he got his with the gun.

"Are you ok?" Joe asks

"It burns," Barry gasps

Getting up I pull my gloves off, I could feel the electricity running through my body, I look to Joe and tell him to move. jumping out from behind the pillar I through a lightning bolt

at him he dodges it, I take off running to help the civilians in the way.

"Let's go for a test run," He grins "Let's see how fast you are,"

He aims at the people around them, seeing as he started to aim at the civilians that were right next to me I run at them telling them to get down. Rising my head slowly I see

Barry helping all the other ones I can't reach in time. Getting up I imagine a bow and arrow in my hand and my electricity turns into that instantly, aiming at Leonard I just stared

at him as his gun went off again.

"Take the shot shockwave," says Barry

My hands started to shake, I couldn't do it but why?

"Shockwave!" he yells

 _"Prretty busy tonight aren't you," says a guy at the bar_

 _"Yeah, you'd think guys have a better way of spending there night," I laugh_

 _"We just love our booze," he chuckles_

 _"So good sir, do you have a name with those pretty eyes," I grin_

 _"Leo," he smirks_

 _"Well Leo I'm Katrina," feeling my face heat up_

 _"Pleasure," he chuckles_

 _"And she lives," says a very familiar voice_

 _Turning my head to see none other than Leo taking a seat beside me, feeling my face heat up i give a smile towards him._

 _"You remember me? I ask_

 _"How could i not your different from everyone else," he grins_

 _"Is that how you get all the ladies," I giggle_

 _"You figured me out, how could i repay you how about a drink?" he chuckles_

 _"I'd like that,"_

"Shockwave," Barry yells one more time which makes me jump and misses him and it's the pillar behind him.

Running down the stairs I stop in the opening to see Barry not fast enough and guy got frozen. Looking up Leonard already escaped, getting back to Star labs I stood against the

wall in the far corner. Caitlin was showing Barry why it was taking longer to heal and then Cisco told us he was the one who made the gun.

"Rina! Want to tell me what that was back there?" Barry asked in a very heated voice

"I... he... Do you remember about the guy I told you about?" I stuttered

"Yeah I remember...Wait don't tell me?" his eyes going wide

"Yea," I whispered pushing past Barry and walking out of Star Labs

Getting home, I slam my door shut, dropping to the ground I could feel the tears breaking out. How could I be so stupid I should have realized that Me of all people wouldn't find

someone that easily.

Hearing my phone buzz next to me to see it was Leonard himself, i hit the ignored button and let the whimpers slowly fill the quiet room.

"I might seem strong, but I break," I whispered to myself "I'm such an Idiot,"

I didn't realize how long I was sitting on the floor till I got a call from Cisco.

"Hey," I coughed

"Hey! Wait are you crying?" he asks

"No I'm good what can I do for you?" I sighed

"Barry is fighting Snart right now and I know you and him have something but Barry needs you I'm sending you coordinates," He states

"Right thanks Cisco I'll be there soon," I hung up

Getting up, I shake my head and then look towards my back pack, time to get to business. Getting the coordinates I zoomed to where they were, the trained wrecked and Barry

on the ground and Snart aiming his gun at him.

"Snart!" I scream having my electricity aimed at him

He turns and looks at me with that smirk on his face, he slowly starts to turn back to Bare.

"Look at me right now," I growled

"Such venom in your voice, is it because your boyfriend is on the ground injured?" he asks turning back to Barry

"One he is not my boyfriend two I have my reasons," I huff

"Drop it," says Cisco

Turning around I see this big piece of junk aimed at Leonard.

"This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size four times the power," Cisco states

"I was wondering who you were talking to," sighs Snart

"Hey! Unless you wanna taste your own medicine I backed the hell off," Cisco snarls

"Your hands are shaking, you never killed anyone," he huffs

"There's a first for everything Captain Cold," Cisco says

Raising my eye brows at him with the nickname it did fit him very well.

"I will shoot you," says Cisco

"Oh if he doesn't I will," I smirk

"You win kid, I'll see you around," He says lifting his gun

"Hey leave the diamond," I state

"Don't push your luck," he states walking away

Laughing when i realized that it was the vacuum for star labs, hugging everything out it was time to head home. I said my goodbyes to Felicity since I had somethings to deal

with. Walking into my bar I see Snart at the bar, I stop right by him. Getting him to look up at me, I nod my head to head outside.

"Well this is a surprise," he grins at me

"It's my bar," I frown

"What's with that face Ria?" he asks

"How could you Lenny," I whispered

"How could I what you're not making any sense," he says

"I should've figured that me of all people would be lied to and would not find happiness," I felt the tears starting to come

"I'm not understanding," He sighs

"You lied to me, so I don't trust you," I whimpered

"And what did I lie about Jones," he raises an eye brow

"Leonard Snart, a criminal how could I not see it, yea that's right I found out," I cry out

"Ria listen...No! I'm sorry Leonard but I can't do this," I break into tears

Shaking my head I run off back to my apartment, grabbing my cell I ask Barry to come over. With a knock on the door he comes in to see me on the couch in tears. He hugs me

and let's break, he lets me cry. Sometimes it's hard to see who's good and not good, but at least I know I have my friends to have my back.


	7. Prisim

_It's crazy how you become destined for things, some things that are good and some are bad. People have always thought I was crazy that I would go insane and kill people like my father did. Now after nine months of being hospitalized for be electrocuted, I wonder if people are right if I'm going to become a crazy maniac._

It's been a month since the whole Leonard problem, and Barry and I have been very busy dealing with ex-bullies, people who are a ticking time bomb, and electrical sucking people. Barry seems to be accelerating at this whole speed thing where I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Harrison says lightning is a harder element to control its stubborn, which maybe is why it and I but heads.

 **Beep beep beezzzz bam!**

Groaning I look over at my alarm clock to see it blown up and my hand touching it. Great one more thing I need to fix or replace. Rolling out of bed, I see that I have one miss call from Barry. Grabbing some jean shorts, a blue tank top and a flannel over shirt, I grab my boots and walk out the door to my bike. Getting to the station I ignore the looks I get and walk over to Barry and Iris to see Eddie having a freak out.

"What's his problem?" I ask behind them

"He's trying to make the flash a bad guy," says Barry shrugging his shoulders

"Good luck on that," I scoff

Watching Eddie and Iris fight I jump on the desk Barry is sitting at.

"Barry, Katrina we need to get to star labs," says Joe walking by us

"On it," I call jumping off the desk to the doors

Looking back I see Barry take his captains food, what a thief… thief I wonder if he's doing ok… knock it off Kat he's a bad guy.

"Anger, hate, aggression," states Harrison

"A jedi creates not these things," says Cisco in a Yoda voice which makes me laugh

"No one is feeling that quote?"

"I got you Cis," I laugh

"Everyone went savage for like five minutes and then they were fine again" Barry states

"Anger can be a powerful emotion…Blah blah blah I hat when they go all sciencey on me. Barry went to go see Iris before we went out and helped Joe in this whole thing. Getting suited up I followed Joe and Eddie to the bad guy. Arriving just in time we got the officers down and away from harm. I turned towards the bad guy and shot my lightning bolts at him. He went to shoot at us when two arrows stuck the guy, turning to see none other than the green arrow.

"No way," I whisper

"Nice mask," he exclaims

After making sure Joe was ok I went with Barry after the green arrow. I followed right behind the green arrow on his bike and stopped at the place they were staying in.

"Hey thanks for showing up back there but we had that," states Barry as I get off my bike

"uh huh,"

"I was getting ready to make my move! Our move!" Barry pouts

"What move? The one to the morgue," green arrow asks

Running up the steps I stood beside Barry waving at felicity.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Barry

"Hey Kitty Kat," says Felicity

"Hey Felicity," I laugh

"Oh guys this is Shockwave or Katrina Jones," Barry introduces me

"Nice to meet you Katrina," says Green arrow aka Oliver Queen.

Talking about teaming up which green arrow was a no go on that party pooper, Felicity and Barry ran off to Star labs to figure the science crap while I head to work. Getting changed then getting on my bike I headed to work, getting a call from Cisco.

"This better be good Cis," I state

"You just missed Barry zipping in here and Felicity's shirt catching on fire and her ripping it off," laughs Cisco

"Oh my gosh Barry is an idiot I mean come on, you got to realize clothes are different from our suits," I laughed

"But I thought I'd make your night while you're at work," Cisco exclaims

"Thanks dude, look I'm at work I'll talk to you later," I huff taking my helmet off

Walking into work nothing seemed off to me, walking over to Lydia who was whipping down the counters.

"Hey girl you're here early," she calls

"Yea being at home alone can be a bit boring," I chuckled

"Why don't you and Barry give each other a shot," smirks Lyds

"Are you kidding me he's like my older brother," I cough

"Well ain't that a good thing," says a familiar voice behind me

Turning around I see none other than Leonard Snart smirking at me. Giving a huff I turn back to Lyds who's giving me this questioning look.

"Ri come on we need to talk," he says in a soft voice

Turning around I sighed, I wasn't going to get out of this as I wanted. When his mind is set it is very set on that. Nodding my head he followed me to my office in the back, stepping in he shuts the door behind him.

"I thought I made myself clear," I state crossing my arms

"Well I didn't Jones, I don't do the whole feeling thing…Then why are you here?" I interrupted

"BUT when I met you I realized you were different from all those hookers you find at bars, and it intrigued me," he says walking closer to me

"You're a criminal Lenny I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that, you realize my brother and the man that took me in work for CCPD. And that does not mean I'm going to deceive them for you," I state taking a step back which was all I could take because my back hit the desk.

"I didn't plan on asking you to do that Rina, I'm only saying this once I care about you," he says softly

"Len I…sh don't," he interrupts me

Grabbing me by my belt loops he pulls me towards him, and let me tell you he was very happy to see me. Staring into my eyes he dips his head down and kisses me, closing my eyes I let my hands slide up his chest. Letting out a growl he picks me up and sets me on top of my desk.

Running his hands up and down my sides, I arch my back wanting more. He smashes his lips back to mine with more force, this time there's more grabbing and lip biting. Rolling my hips up to meet his earns a deep moan I thought I'd never hear.

"You keep doing that, I will take you right now and right here," he growls pulling up

"Then why don't you," I smirk

Knock, Knock

"Rina? Grace just threw up, we need you out here," calls Lydia

"Uh yea I'll be right there," I call trying to sound not so out of breath

"Guess we'll finish when you're off," he states helping me up from my desk

Feeling my face heat up I turn and look up at him to see if he was serious, and he was serious. He chuckles kissing my forehead before opening the door and pushing me out first. After sending Grace home the rest of the night went well, Leonard stuck around the whole shift. Having Lydia close up, Leonard and I drove back to my apartment.

Opening the door to my apartment, Leonard already had his hands all over me, turning around to face him. His smirk was set on his face as he pulls me towards him, "Now where were we," A squeal came out and the door was shut.

The sun beating down on my face I snuggled deeper into the warmth of my pillow, which was hard. Slowly opening my eyes to see a rippling abed chest, everything came back to me.

"If you keep drooling, your face is going to be stuck like that," says Lenny

"I'm not drooling," I whine rolling over to the other side

Feeling his arms slip around me, and his lips on my neck. "Lenny," I moan

"I'm not done with you yet," he growls

 **No one's pov**

Pushing himself on top of Rina he starts to suck and kiss at her collar bone, he stops once a mark starts to form moving down to her breast. Needing one he takes the other one into his mouth, Rina moans pushing up towards him but he pushes her back down, switching to the other one, he moves his hand down her stomach over her pussy which earns him another moan.

"Already wet for me," he moans lining himself up with her

"Always," she moans running her hands through his hair

Just as they were about to go for round two Katrina's phone started to go off, groaning looked over to see it was Barry.

"Let it go to voice mail," growls Snart into her ear

Humming she pulls his face back to hers kissing him hard, she swipes her tongue on his bottom lip to let her in which he allows. Battling for dominance Leonard goes to push in when her phone goes off again. Growling Katrina grabs her phone off the desk and answers it.

"WHAT?!" she yells

"Hey sorry if I woke up but we were supposed to meet at Jitters? Remember? Also Oliver and Felicity are here and want to talk game," he states

"Barry I..." she stops when Leonard enters her giving her a smirk

"You ok you sound in pain?" Barry asks

"Iii'm fine Barry just uh…not feeling that…great mmm cramps," she lies

"Oh…OH ok yea just uh let me know when you feel better," he says

"Yea…oh! I'll call you when I do feel better," she hangs up throwing her phone across the room.

"Finally," moans Leonard picking up the pace

"Oh god," she moans wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist

Rina laid on her stomach watching as Leonard got dressed, "Do you got to go?" she asks

"I do but we'll see each other real soon," he says walking over and kissing her

"Alright," she mumbles slowly closing her eyes

Leonard smiles like an actual genuine smile pulling the blanket over her body, he leaves the apartment to go see his partner about their next job.

 **Katrina's pov**

Waking up a bit sore I looked over to see I had two text messages one from Barry and one from Iris saying that she met Oliver Queen. Getting up grabbing a pair of long dark jeans and a grey tank top and a black jacket I headed out to the spot Barry told me to meet him. Arriving I see Barry and Oliver talking.

"Alright I'm here what's up?" I ask walking towards them

Giving each other this weird look, I see something out of the corner of my eye coming at me. Eyes going green an electrical force field goes up blocking it. Looking down to see that they were arrows I turn back to the two boys and lift my eyebrow at them.

"Well you stopped them," chuckles Barry

"Obviously," I roll my eyes

"We haven't properly been introduced I'm Oliver Queen or Green Arrow," he says holding his hand out

"Hi, I'm Katrina Jones or ShockWave," I shake his hand

I sat on the ground watching as Oliver and Barry go back and forth, then Oliver pulls up his Bow and slips the arrow in it.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Barry asks

"I'm going to shoot you with an arrow," he states

"No you're not," Barry chuckles

"Yes I am," Oliver states with a straight face

"Fine I'll humor you," Barry sighs running across the another field asking if we are ready.

Running back over Barry stops the arrow from hitting him but with doing so he did not watch the other side of him getting shot with two arrows.

"You shot me!" He yells

"I hear you heal fast," he calls pulling the arrows out of his back which makes him scream.

* * *

Barry had to head to CCPD and I decided to head over to star labs and do some workouts. Getting there I stripped down to a sports bra and shorts. Jumping up to the bar that was in one of the rooms I decided to do some pull ups. Caitlin and Felicity were talking girl science which was cute because she always lost me.

"how many you at?" Cisco asks

"Fifty," I gasp pulling myself up again

"You have a mark on your…is that a hickey?" he asks

"Maybe so what I do go on dates," I roll my eyes keeping my focus on pull ups.

"Ooo girl what's his name?" he asks

"What are we having girl talk?" I ask back

"What no just want to make sure he's a good guy," he scoffs

Feeling my hands get a bit sweaty I cover it up, "Bob,"

"Really," he raises an eyebrow

"I gave you a name," I laugh

Barry finally shows up and we get a pinpoint on Bibalow, jumping down I grab my outfit and change into it.

"Maybe we should call Arrow?" Felicity asks

"No I got this I can do this on my own," Barry states

Coughing and raising an eyebrow at him, "Alright our own," he fixes

Getting down there we unlock the door and walked in everything around us was dark very little light in the room.

"I knew you two would be coming, I could see it in your eyes at the bank Flash when I turned those people against each other it made you angry," he smirks

Barry runs at him not even giving me a chance to help him out at all. Bibalow looks him in the eyes and tells him to have real anger before slipping past him and me, closing my eyes as he turns to look at me I walk towards the sound of Barry.

"You good?" I ask opening my eyes to see our bad guy gone

"Fine," He states

"You sure he looked you right in the eyes," I state looking at him in the face

"You I'm good let's get back to star labs," he shakes his head zooming off

Getting back to star labs I waiting on the side lines as they examined his eyes. He started to walk off but Caitlin was letting him have it completely, he turns and tells her he's not Ronnie which is a low blow. Barry had another session with Oliver about an hour ago and I was waiting for him back at Star labs. Looking down at my phone I saw that Joe was calling me.

"Hey what's up?" I ask

"Barry whatever Bibalow did it did affect him, he's going after Eddie," He states in distress

"Oh ok um I'll find him and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Eddie or Iris," I sigh hanging up and grabbing my suit.

"Hey where you going?" Cisco asks

"I need you in my ear now, Barry was affected it just took longer for it to come out," I state running out of star labs to my bike and zooming down the city. Jumping off my bike I intercept him and Eddie I shock him back. He goes to run at me but Arrow stops him rapping him up in Wire. Iris and Eddie run for it while we deal with our Flash.

"Flash what are you doing?" I call

"Shut up Shockwave," He growls

"Oh good come back," I scoff

"Sparky cool it," calls Arrow "You need to calm down," he tells Barry

"You need to hold on," he smirks

Next thing I know Barry is running and flings Arrow in front of him. Arrow shoots arrows behind Flash which he tells him he misses but he didn't it blew up sending flash forward. He starts to get up and run but I shock him knocking him back down on the ground. Arrow shoots him with a horse dart which gets him to his knees. Pulling the arrow out of his arm he vibrates his molecules which evaporates it out of his system.

"Aw crap," I mumble getting ready for him

He runs and knocks me in the face sending me into a wall and starts to hit me over and over again. Arrow shots him and pulls him away from me, I drop to the ground feeling myself drained of energy. I look up to see bright colors from a van and Oliver holding Barry to make him look at it. Slowly getting up I saw that Barry was back to normal, Joe walked over and helped me up.

"You ok kid?" he asks

"I'll live," I laugh looking forward at Barry and Oliver walking

"Shockwave we're going to take care of Prisim you coming?" calls Barry

"Yea!" I laugh running up to them.

* * *

"You think this will stop me!" Bibalow yells

"Actually yes," I laugh

"Blah blah blah no prison can hold me heard it all before," calls Cisco

"I like rainbow raider," says Caitlin

"No!" calls Cisco and I

"leave it to me," Cisco laughs

"I have a prison like this mines on an island on the north china see but this works too," exclaims Oliver

After saying goodbye to Oliver and Felicity, I headed back to work real work where everyone knows who I am. Walking into my bar I look around to hopefully see Leonard but no… I hope I didn't make a wrong decision about him.

"You ready to work girly?" asks Lyds

"You know it!" I laugh


	8. man in yellow

**Alright guys I have the next chapter for you guys, sorry it has taken me so long to get it up. I also want to say that for those who want to bash my writing and my story you can leave and not read it. I write for the fun of it, it's a passion of mine, yes I may not be the best at writing, but at least I enjoy what I do. Anyway, thank you for those who support me. I don't own any of the characters of the Flash except for Caterina and Lydia. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To think Christmas was right around the corner again, I feel like time just keeps on going way to quick for me. Laying across Barry, I laid here watching an old Christmas movie while Joe put ornaments on the tree.

"Two boxes left," says Joe smiling at us

"By this rate we'll be done by Easter," sighs Barry

"You guys are no fun," I giggle wrapping Barry in tinsel.

Grinning from ear to ear, I hear Joe shaking his head saying, "Don't even," next thing you know the tree is decorated because of Barry's super speed.

"Ok, the only red suited man I want in this house is Chris Kringle," Joe states

"I agree on that Jojo, I mean come on Bare you're taking the fun out of decorating," I pout

Sighing Barry does it again this time taking down the decorations for us to put back up, plopping back down I flop on his legs smiling up at him.

"Uh these ornaments aren't going to hang themselves," states Iris with hot cocoa in her hand.

"That's what I keep telling them Iris," I pipe in grinning at Joe and Barry as they give me dirty looks.

"Oh, shush Kitty Kat that goes for you too," she grins at me

before we could continue Joe got a call in to answer some questions telling us not to leave anything for him when he gets back. Tuning Iris and Barry out, I look down at my phone to see a message from Leonard himself.

Leo: What are you up to?

Kat: Helping put decorations up on a tree, watching two of my friends become lovey dovey

Leo: Cute.

Kat: What about you Mr. I don't do Christmas? ;)

Leo: Again cute. Planning something and Christmas isn't that bad if you must know.

Kat: So, he does have a heart ;) what are you planning? :(

Leo: Nothing bad sweetheart.

"Kat!" Iris calls

"I'm sorry one more time," looking up from my phone hiding it in my back pocket

"I said it's time for you to open up our presents like we did as kids," Iris giggles

Seeing the necklace around her neck, I knew Barry would come through with the ring. Also seeing Iris got him the scope. Barry hands me his present but I see him watching where I put my phone, rolling my eyes I rip open the packaging to see a lightning bolt bracelet. Staring at it, I felt my eyes water, pulling Barry into my arms I whisper a thank you.

"My turn!" squeals Iris handing me her present.

Opening her present, I saw new pair of boots I've been wanting for like six weeks, I squeal hugging her tightly.

* * *

 **Barry's pov**

As Rina pulls me into a hug I quickly pull her phone out of her pocket without her noticing. Iris pulls her attention giving me the moment to look at her phone. Stopping to see the words Leo pop up on her screen.

Leo: Don't worry sweetheart, I got you something for Christmas.

shaking my head, I quickly put it back in her pocket. Next thing you know there's a knock on the door and Eddie walks through.

* * *

 **Rina's pov**

Scrunching up my nose as he walks through the doors, I get up and walk into the kitchen. Looking down I didn't realize I missed a message from Leonard.

Kat: oooh? I got to say that I did get you a little something too ;)

Leo: Really? is it something lace?

Kat: gross come on Leonard

Leo: had to ask.

"Rina?" calls Barry

"Sorry what were you saying?" I ask looking up at him

"I was wondering if you were coming to star labs?" he asked

"I uh will catch up, I have something else first but then I'll see ya," I said grabbing my coat walking to my bike.

Stopping at the front of the cemetery, I take a deep breath before walking in.

"hey mom I know it's been a while since I've come to talk to you," I whisper, "I still am really sorry for everything I have caused. I didn't know it would be like this, but I guess not everyone can be perfect. Things happen, and it changes people, I wish I could take back of what I did, but he deserved it. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas mom, I love you."

Taking a step back, I moved on to Barry's mom putting lilies down for her, closing my eyes, I can still see everything that happened so vividly.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _"you think you're so great! I know you have been cheating!" Yelled my father_

 _"Baby I don't know what you're talking about, I would never!" my mother cried_

 _coming down the stairs slowly I walk into the kitchen and stop and see my father slam his fist into her face again. Blood was everywhere, my mom sees me and starts to cry._

 _"Baby go back to bed everything will be ok," she cries_

 _"Sweetheart, I was teaching your mom a great move, how about you come over here and watch," he grins_

 _shaking my head no, I get grabbed my the hair thrown into the ground, hitting the puddle of blood my mom was leaving._

 _"Leave her alone!" mom yells_

 _"Shut up!" he yells taking the knife shoving it in her stomach_

 _I let out a scream which ends up me getting slapped in the face, I could feel blood on my face. I look up and see him still stabbing her repeatedly, screaming I slam into him making him fall back and the knife dropping on the floor._

 _"You bitch!" he growls coming at me_

 _Looking down I see the knife picking it up I run at him and trip him. stumbling I crawl on him and stab him in the chest, crying I do it two more times before I fall off landing in the blood crying my eyes out._

 _end of flashback_

* * *

Snapping out of it when I hear my phone go off I stop to see that I have been standing here in the cemetery this whole time, it was growing dark on me.

"Hey Bare," I cough to cover up my weak voice

"Hey where are you?" he asks

"Uh just around got distracted," shaking my head

"Alright well if you can...Beep beep beep," Pulling my phone away I see I have an incoming call.

"Bare I'll have to call you back," I instantly tell him

"Wait!" was all I got before hanging up

"Lydia what is going on?" I asked

"Oh my god finally, the bar its gone it's been burnt to the ground, someone said they just saw a flash of yellow and that was it," she exclaims

"You're kidding right, man I'll be right there," yanking on my hair.

Getting to my bike I get to my work and to see it to shreds, this could not be a worst day ever. Lydia with her red hair running at me her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, its ok don't worry we'll get a new job I'm just glad your safe," I smile softly at her

"Lydia, Rina!" Yells Emily running at us, but not before seeing the man in yellow coming up behind her and stabbing her in the heart.

Lydia screams getting behind me, closing my eyes, I pull myself off the bike. "what can't you find some other people to kill?" I growl

"Rina! you can't, lets run away?" she cries

"No! I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I have to try," I growled

"Something wrong Ms. Jones?" he laughs

"Rina?" whimpers Lydia

closing my eyes, I breathe and open my eyes back open to show they are completely pink, my hair turning all pale pink. With a flick of my wrist I send a shock at him, but he dodges it. seeing him run at me. I smirk before grabbing Lydia and holding towards me letting out a wave around me which sends him flying. when I open my eyes, he zips out of here.

Letting go of Lydia she stares at me tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this," I sigh

"You're her? Oh my gosh you're her that's so cool," she grins

blinking at her, I sigh grabbing my phone calling Joe about this whole ordeal. sitting on my bike I answer all her questions and now she wants to help be a part of this, damnit. When the cops show up so does Barry asking me what went down why I didn't call him back.

This just got a whole lot more personal.


	9. revenge of the rogues

**I'm so glad to be back to writing, I just had a small writers block but I am back! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll keep reading. I love that you guys have been so supportive and wanted me to keep writing. I don't own any of the characters except for Katerina and Lydia.**

 **Lydia's pov**

* * *

I grinned from ear to ear, watching what was happening in front of me. Rina aka Shockwave and Barry aka The Flash training against each other. Rina zipping on her bike trying to zap Barry at the same time avoiding the prototype mini plane.

"So far what do you think?" asks Cisco

"I think this is so cool and I so want to help in any way possible," I grinned making Cisco grin

"Well Ms. Turner we must see what your skills are first," says Wells

Something about him doesn't sit right with me, and I've talked to Rina about this and she agrees. Seeing the plane set off some bombs Rina jumps off her bike flings herself and Barry out of the way of the fire. Awe bike is going to need a tune up, I can do that easily.

"Got a way to go don't they?" I ask turning towards Caitlin and Cisco

"Sure do, but they are getting better at it," says Cait

"Come on man!" yells Rina, "Could you do less explosives on this!"

"No can-do Caterpillar!" calls Cisco

Setting off another one of the bombs, Barry gets up and so does Rina. Barry starts to run, and Rina sends a blast to help him up to stop it turning it back to the plane! So cool!

"Awe man," whines Cisco

"Time to make new toys," I grin looking at Cisco

* * *

 **Rina's pov**

Laying on the floor eating my Big Belly Burger and fries, I sort of tune out Wells. Looking up at Lydia who was letting me use her as a pillow, I go back to eating. Something about Wells isn't sitting well with me and Lydia is getting that gut feeling.

"Rina, your phone is going off," says Lyds

"Thanks," picking it up and seeing I had a message

Leo: Doing anything fun?

Rina: Just laying here dead you?

Leo: Hoping to see you for a bit.

Rina: how about this evening?

"Rina you ready for another two rounds?" asks Bare

"Hell yeah I am," I grin

"How many drones do we have left?" asks Barry

"Two and they have Lasers," says Cisco

"Hell yes!" Hoping up

"No," says Cait and Wells

shrugging I pull my mask back up and see Lyds helping Cisco out. walking over to Bare I smile at him while he stretches.  
"Thanks for letting her be on the team," I state

"She's a good friend, she's a great addition," he says smiling

Giving him a hug, I roll my shoulders getting ready to do this again.

After another two rounds, and a hot shower I check my phone to see that, Len responded back.

Leo: Change of plans how about tomorrow?

Sighing I turn to see Lyds standing in the door way, "Him again?" she asks

"Please don't tell them," I sigh

"Girls honor, how about a girl's night?" she grins

Grinning, I get up and hook arms to walk out of the shower room.

"Where you girls running off to?" asks Cisco

"Girls night," Lyds winks

Laughing, it was time for us to head home change and get some movies and horrible food. Half way through our night we get a call to come back to Star Labs. Great, there goes our night. Zipping Lyds and I to star labs, we get there in minutes. hopping onto the counter waiting for Barry to show up.

"Man, and I was so loving the Antman movie," I sigh

"Right, Loved the actor super-hot," giggles Lyds

"Or the fact it's just a great movie and great acting," says Cisco

"Meh," me and Lyds say

"Girls," Laughing together we high five each other

"Snart's Back," says Barry walking in

I stop everything and stare at him, his eyes locking with mine. My smile went from a smile to a firm line, this was not good.

"Snart's back?" asks Cisco "He still has the cold gun, the one he stole from us,"

"What does he want from us this time?" asks Cait

"Me and Rina," says Barry "If he wants a fight I say we give it to him,"

Wells gives a look, before going off about how he shouldn't and should be focusing on other things. I feel like those are all excuses and he just doesn't want him or I to fight. Len... I didn't think he would return this quick, but he said he wanted to see me tomorrow. Do I? I mean therefore he wanted to reschedule.

Getting back to my apartment, I drop on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you going to do?" Lyds asks in the door way

"I don't know, part of me knows not to get involved with him, but the other part can't stay away," I huff

"Well do they know?" she asks

"They knew I was talking to him before I found out he was the bad guy but after that no, He doesn't know I am Shockwave which is a plus, but he is our enemy,"

"Go, I think you should, I mean it's been a while since I've seen you like this," she states

groaning I grab my phone and text him

Rina: My place for breakfast?

Leo: In bed?

Rina: Maybe

Leo: I'm in

* * *

 **Electrified**

After showering I make sure to start making the breakfast when my door rings, opening it I see him standing there staring at me with those eyes, god those eyes.

"Don't you look just Delicious," He grins walking in

shutting the door, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me in to a deep kiss. Moaning I wrap my arms around his neck I feel his hands travel up my long shirt tugging on my panties.

"No pants, it's like you knew," he growls

"I thought it was appropriate for this situation," I bat my eyelashes

making sure the stove was off, I turn and look at Leonard with those beautiful eyes, I grin bring him back for another kiss. With a groan he picks me up and leads me to my bed where I know things are going to become even more delicious.

Gasping I laid back, half way laying on him drawing circles on his chest, "You are something else Katerina," he states tracing things on my arm.

"As are you Len," I whisper looking up into his eyes

"Do you regret this?" he asks

"No, I probably should, but I don't," I state

moving his hand, he touches my cheek pulling in for another kiss, I close my eyes and let myself feel everything. Pulling away quickly when our lips touch because a small shock.

He stares at me before kissing me again, after another good ten minutes he gets up to shower. getting up I get some clothes on laying back on the bed thinking of everything, if Barry and them found out they might hate me.

"Are you alright?" Len asks from the bathroom door

"Yea, just a lot on my mind," I smile getting up and walking towards him

"Well how about breakfast than you can tell me if you want to," he sighs running a hand through my hair.

I was doing my shopping that evening when I got a call from Barry about Snart saying to come to CCPD. Getting on my bike I get there a lot quicker than I thought I was. Running up to Joe and Barry, I look around to see everyone in a freak out.

"What happened?" I asked

"Snart, he has a partner, they frozen and burned things," says Joe

A pang in my heart hits, shaking my head, I breathe and focus on what he tells us.

"Snart's new partner has this hand-held flamethrower, two are in the burn unit," says Joe

taking a step back, I squeeze my eyes shut, how could I be so dumb. I was falling for a criminal and he is almost killing people.

"Kitty kat you ok?" asks Bare

"I don't know, I can't breathe," I start to hyperventilate.

"Listen its ok, just breathe you can do this," says Barry pulling me to the side while Joe deals with his people.

 _"Man, it looks like crazy Mcjones is going to turn on us," chuckles one of the guys_

I can't do this, tears filled my eyes, I didn't want people to get hurt, or die.

"Rina? Rina breathe," says Bare

"I can't Bare, I can't," I cry harder

Next thing I know there are a pair of lips on mine, my eyes widen, and I stop breathing. slowly closing my eyes, I kiss Barry back it was small, but I did. Pulling away, I stare at him, "why'd you do that?" I asked

"You held your breath when I kissed you, and you stopped your panic attack," he stutters

feeling my face heat up, I nod and whisper thanks. Getting up I grab his arm, I couldn't do this alone I needed Barry right now.

Barry took me home that night and stayed with me, I laid in my bed while Barry laid beside me, blinking I stared up at him.

"Bare?" I whisper

"Yea Caterpillar?" he uses my old nickname

"I had the biggest crush on you when we were back in college," I whisper looking down at my hands

"You're kidding right?" he asks looking down at me.

"No, I was so crazy for you, but I realized I could never be Iris, so I moved on," I shrugged looking up at him

He stared at me, and pulled me into his chest, I closed my eyes and let myself go into a dreamless sleep. Waking up the next morning, I looked up to see Barry still holding me this time he changed out of his clothes into a pair of sweats and no shirt. I could feel my heart beating quicker what was going on? I moved a tiny bit and I accidentally woke him up, "Rina you ok?" he asks

"Physically yes, mentally I don't know," I sighed

"How about you take today off, I'll come back later and we'll spend the night watching action movies," he says looking down at me cupping my cheek

"I guess, but what if you need me?" I ask looking up at him

"if it was absolute I will, but you need a break," he says

blinking at him I give a smile, looking into those beautiful eyes, I slowly feel myself being drawn in like when I was a new adult. I felt Barry look at me, than my lips and back at me. He slowly started to pull himself up to me as I lowered myself. as soon as our lips connected it was heated. after three minutes he pulled away, and I stared at him and breathed heavily, "I am so sorry Rina," his eyes so wide

Running his hand through his hair he starts to pace, "Bare its ok," I state

"No Rina, I'm supposed to be in love with Iris, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you either," he shakes his head.

"Bare we were both weak at the moment, let's just put it behind us and just go on with our day," I exclaim

"How can you be so calm?" he asks

"Because I have been a mess too long. look it happened all well, you still love Iris, you didn't betray her at all. I'm still your best friend and your still mine, we're ok don't worry accidents happen," I state

finally getting him to calm down, he headed out and I ended up taking a nice hot bath. I had no idea what came over me, its been years since I was in love with Barry, I thought there was no way at all.

I was making dinner when I stopped to stare at the tv, Barry was getting his ass kicked by Leonard and Mick.

"Damn,"

zooming down the road, I jump off my bike and slam into the ground making a wave of electricity and knocked the two down.

"Ah Sparks I was wondering when you were going to show up," calls Snart

"Awe did someone miss me that much, I'm so sorry darling that you had to wait this long," I grinned

'come on Rina I just fixed that bike,' whines Lyds in my ear

I laugh, before shooting waves and energy blast at them, "what's wrong girly too afraid to get burned?" asked Mick

"No," I grinned running at them I went down straight through them and knocked Leonard down.

"wanted some alone time with me?" he asks

"Of course," I wink

his eyes changed and got confused for a second but then went back to normal, I felt myself getting lifted and flung, but I was caught by Barry.

"What are you doing here I said I'd call you," he said

"I saw you on the tv, you were getting your ass handed to you," I laugh

"Thanks," he smiles

"Welcome bud, now let's get these guys," I crack my knuckles

"Right,"

it was going great till Barry run into me and which caused them to freeze and burn us and sent us flying, "You ok?" we both ask

Joe came out of nowhere and saved us holding the shield in front of us, Barry runs and next thing you know they cross fire and blows up in their face sending them flying and knocking them out. Heading back home, I started a new dinner, tonight is the end of one night, but tomorrow was the start of a new day. there was a knock on the door and I felt my smile grow, who knows maybe this is better for me.

"So, about that Movie night and dinner?"


	10. rogue time

_"Rina on your left!" yells Lydia_

whipping my head around I knock one of the dumbasses who decided to rob another bank.

"You think they would just get the idea by now that The Flash and Shockwave would stop them," I huff blowing my hair out of my face

 _"Right this is number three of Black spiders gang," Lydia states very sarcastically_

"Seriously what's up with the name Black Spider?" I asked walking into the warehouse

"Got a problem with our name girly?" asked a man big and fat

"You could have any cool name, but you chose a horrible lame name," I shrugged

growling his men start attacking at every corner, rolling my eyes and a flick of my wrist the men were knocked down and out for the count. Turning to look at the man he backed up before turning and running away.

"Can't you guys ever just say I give up," I huff before running and flipping over him punching in straight in the face, knocking him out.

sighing, a lot has been going on in the last few weeks, one of Wells old protege tried to take him down who was also a meta, we had to deal with a teleporting meta, we have had to deal with Ronnie which was very hard on Caitlin, a weather meta aka Weather master sounds good to me, Wells has been acting funny to me, and Barry and I had to have a little chat.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _making dinner for the night, my music blaring in the background, I hear my doorbell start going off. Looking down to see only wearing a rather long shirt, I shrug opening the door to see Barry._

 _"Hey Bare what's wrong?" I ask opening the door for him_

 _"Look I can't it out of my head, I didn't mean for it to be like this, but Rina the kiss did it mean something to you?" he asks_

 _shutting the door, I turn and look at him folding my arms, "Bare it was in a moment of weakness, I thought my feelings were still there for you, but no its not. I'm sorry I'm going to tell you the truth, I still have feelings for Snart, there's no way to stop it,"_

 _"Rina I just want you to be safe who knows what could happen," he states_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Letting the water just fall on my face, I slowly felt myself thinking back to all the good times with Leonard. Lately I still can't stop thinking about him, shaking my head I stop the shower. Hearing my phone I look down to see something I didn't think I would see.

Leo:Hi

I stared at it for a good fifteen minutes before closing it, I needed to get some serious energy in me. Changing into a pair of ripped jeans, a crop long sleeve shirt and boots, I decided to take a trip down to the market. walking back with a nice big can of red bull, I was looking on my phone not even noticing the man against the wall.

"As always you're looking good Ri," says a familiar voice

whipping around standing against the wall is Leonard himself," Lenny," I whispered

"Give me a chance to explain...please," He says holding his hand out

Looking at him and down at his hand, "Ok,"

"You're hurt, I'm sorry," he says leaning against the wall

"I pay attention," he says raising his brows

"Its not just that, I shouldn't be trying to like you, you're a criminal and you've killed and hurt people before," I exclaim sliding down the wall.

"I know," he says softly

"A villain and a... and what?" I stop looking down at my hands

"Ri?"

"Just I shouldn't be wanting to be with you," I sigh running my hand through my hair.

Looking up I see Leonard moving and squats in front of me, before I knew what was going on he kissed me.

The next few hours were very nice, but it was time for him to go and I had to get to star labs and help out. zipping down the road I get to star labs to see Harrison, Lydia, and Caitlin.

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking in

"I don't know where the boys are," says Cait looking up from the computer

"Kitty Kat can I talk to you for a second?" Lydia asks pulling me into a separate room

"what's up?" I ask looking at her

"Who gave you those hickeys girly?" winking at me pulling out cover up

Looking down at the ground, I get smacked in the arm.

"He's back and bam?" she laughs

"Yea, sorry," I sigh letting her deal with my neck

"Hey!" calls Barry

"What!" I holler

"Snart is back let's go," he calls

sighing I get into uniform and zip out to the casino, walking in I see him getting out from behind a table.

"Awe was someone scared?" I taunt

"Watch it sparky or you and my sister might have to fight," he smirks

"How many times we going to go through this Snart?" yells Barry

"Until the best man wins," growls Lenny shooting his gun

Barry grabs his sister and tells him to drop the gun, walking closer to Barry I keep my hands ready for anything.

"We both know you're not going to do anything," he grins

"But what about me, I could do what I want," I state taking my glove off and getting ready to shock her.

"You won't, by the way meet my sister, flash Lisa, Lisa flash, Shockwave, Lisa, Lisa shockwave," he nods back and forth "Cisco has been very busy, unless you want pieces of him mailed to you, I would get your hands off of her, or I'll have to take your pretty little girlfriend too," he says aiming his gun at me

"Let him go snart," Barry growls shoving Lisa to Snart

"Ill think about it," he says walking away.

Pacing back and forth at Star labs I was waiting for Barry to show up to figure out what the plan was to get Cisco back. Barry showed up and we started to get some kind of plan, that was until Cisco came walking in with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're ok," I grin hugging him

"He let you go?" asks Bare

"He told me I had to tell him who the Flash was, and he wouldn't hurt Donte," he states

Barry walks up to him and starts to hug him, "Cisco we understand its ok," I tell him

"I'm sorry Caterpillar, he knows about you too," he cries

I just stared at him, it was like my whole world came crashing down, "Rina?" asks Lyds

it was like slow motion but I slowly dropped to my knees staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Cater," he cries

"Its ok, he was going to find out sooner or later," I whisper

Getting back to my apartment, I open the door to only realize it was unlocked, opening the door slowly the light comes on and there standing against the door is Snart.

"So tell me Shockwave, was this why you couldn't be with a Villain?" he asks

"Leonard, I made a promise to keep these secrets a secret for a reason, but I promise you how I felt about you was real, or was I just a toy?" I asked

"Don't! I never used you I actually liked you," He growled

"I'm not asking you to stay, just please don't be yelling my name around," I ask

pushing off the wall he comes at me full force and kisses me roughly, it shocked me, but I kissed him back. wrapping my arms around his neck and pulls me towards my room, I knew this was going to be a great night.

Flopping back on the bed, Leonard pulls me towards him, slowly closing my eyes I feel him kiss my head.

"I think I'm in love with you," I mutter before falling into a deep sleep

Waking up slowly, I turn to see my other side completely empty, cold. feeling my eyes water, I shake my head, I should of known if I told the truth it would be bad luck.


	11. Bees

**Gah I'm so happy to be back, I have missed writing and now that I have some free time it will continue** **I am glad you guys are enjoying the story, and Don't worry Barry and Katerina do not get together, Kat and Leonard all the way!**

* * *

 _"Barry, Kat, we got another one," Says Joe_

"Hello!" "Howdy," Barry zips him and I in the cop car

"18th and Olive," says Joe looking back at us

"Got it," "Rodger," I grin

"Who's this?" Joe asks looking at the man beside me.

"Oh! This here is our new friend, he thought it would be fun to do indecent exposure, ick I know," I state with a big smile on my face

"That isn't something you should be showing anyone, and why are you so happy?" says Joe feeling grossed out

"What? I can't be happy?" I scoff

"We're losing them," says Eddie

"No, we're not," smirks Barry

"Trust us this is easy," I exclaim as Barry takes Joe and zips to the car in front.

His partner being put in Joe's place, "That's what he meant," says Eddie

"Hello boys," I grin

Getting to the break in, Barry zips in as I shut off the sirens with the flick of my wrist, "So uh just a question have you guys not heard of us or what?" asks Barry grinning ear to ear

"How could they not, I mean you don't see people dressed like every day do you?" I laugh looking at the men

* * *

 **Electrified**

My music blaring throughout my apartment, my head leaning against the shower wall, as the water beat down on me. Foreigner telling me all I needed to hear, how could I be so stupid. a sob escapes my mouth, I was so stupid to think I would be ok with being with him. bringing my arm back I slam it into the wall in front of me cracking the glass tile. My hand bleeding barley even throbbing from what I was feeling.

I sat on the floor of my bed just crying, how pathetic right, I just can't do this anymore. The lights of my apartment start to flicker, I need to breathe gain control of my powers.

"Kitty Kat you home?" a knock on the door snaps me out of it

Hearing the door open, I hear her boots running to my room and dropping to her knees hugging me tightly.

"He left again, I told him I was in love with him," I hiccuped

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry its going to be ok," she shushed me

* * *

 **Lydia's pov**

I have never seen her like this, never have I ever seen her this broken or hurt. Looking down I see Cisco called me, letting me know that we are needed. Pulling away she gets up and goes to get dressed. Walking out of her room, I grabbed a red bull and gum from the bag I brought for her.

"I'm ready," she says looking like she wasn't a mess except for her eyes they were puff red

"Alright let's go," I smile

 **Electrified**

* * *

"So your saying we have mechanical Bees?" I ask sitting on the counter with Kat

"I'm pretty sure I can out run a bee," scoffs Barry

"Just don't run out on a lake," says a unfamiliar voice "Bees will wait for you until you come up for air than your done,"

turning around I see a beautiful blonde, "Felicity?" asks Kat

"Felicity what are you doing here?" asks Barry

"You guys wanna come outside?" she asks

Getting outside we wait, but I don't know what I'm waiting for. Looking over at Kitty Kat she has her defense up, but if you don't know her that well you won't know what she is doing.

"What exactly are we waiting for Ms. Smoak?" asks Dr. Wells

"Up there," she points

"Is that a bird?" asks Cait

"A plane?" asks Cisco

"It's my boyfriend," says Felicity with a wide smile

this man in a metal suit slams to the ground coming up and saying Hi I'm Ray.

* * *

 **Rina's pov**

Getting Lydia up to date, I turn and smile as Ray comes over to us, "Ray its good to see you again," I state giving him a hug

"You too Rina, How you been?" he asks

slightly wincing, "I'm good, been crazy over here in the superhero world," I shrug

"Oh I'm Lydia," says Lyds snapping out of her trance

"Ray nice to meet you," he says shaking her hand

Barry was making it obvious that he was not happy that Wells might be the Reverse Flash, which I would agree with him, but he is making it too obvious. looking down at my phone I was hoping to see a message saying he got caught up with a bank, but nothing, But I did have a message saying next week my bar will be back up. Barry and Felicity left to get coffee and I stayed behind to just get my head together for what could come.

"You ok?" asks Lydia walking into the hallway with me

"No, I'm not and when I see him I will punch him in the face for what he did," I huff

"I'll help," she grins

"Thanks," I laugh

"Guys you're needed!" hollers Cait

Running in they seem to find the bees, time to suit up, running to my bike I hopped on and zoomed out of there.

"You shouldn't do this Sparky, you can't out run them," says Cisco

"On foot no but bike I can," I roll my eyes

When we got there it was too late guy was stung to death, no pun intended. Next thing we know all of the bees came out of the mans mouth, time to go! Barry picked me up and zipped us away from them.

"Need a way out!" Yells Barry

"left coridor," says Cisco

Getting there it was blocked, and the bees surrounded us, he zipped us out and collasped, closing my eyes I was almost clocking out, but I had one last thing to do. opening my eyes I let out a wave electricity and shocked the bees sending the off of us.

* * *

 **Lydia's pov**

gasping I stopped and stared as they tried to restart Kat's heart from inside her suit, but it wasn't working. Barry finally woke up, but Kat wasn't moving.

"Come on Kitty Kat you can do this," I whispered

Zipping Barry gets here holding, Rina who was covered in marks.

"Get her in the medical room, Barry you and Lydia need to leave," says Caitlin

"No I can't leave her," I cry

"Come on Lyds its ok, she'll make it," he says softly

Stepping out to the hallway, I slip to the floor crying, I couldn't lose her too, she was my only friend. She can't go down like this she has to deal with Leonard, get him to knock out of this.

"She's been down Lyds what's going on?" asks Barry

"Leonard stopped by her house after he found out, he stayed and she told him she loved him. The next morning he was gone, and hasn't talked to her since them," I sighed

"I had no Idea, I should've been there for her," He softly says

"Its ok, she's trying to be tough for you and everyone else," I state

"Guys we got her heart back but she's not waking up," says Cisco

Running into the room, Harrison says that she's in a coma, fighting a battle with herself. I didn't go home that night or the next, Barry and them were able to catch the bee meta. looking down at Rina she was fighting hard I know she was, but she needed to wake up soon. Picking up her phone, I dialed a number I knew she wouldn't like me doing this.

"Look, you don't know me, but I'm Rina's best friend, and she is in a coma right now. so if you care than you'll come back as soon as you can and be here for her. she loves you and I know you probably feel the same way," I state before hanging up.

* * *

 **Rina's pov**

Everything was black around me, I didn't know what was going on, but it was not looking good for me.

"hello?" I call out but it just echoes

" _Hello Rina_ ," says a voice turning around I see me standing in front of me, with an evil grin. Her outfit was completely black, hair shorter than mine as well. " _We have lots to talk about Caterpillar,"_ she grins

"Are you supposed to be… _You duh who else would I be dumby," she interrupts rolling her eyes. "You have been a bad girl you know that? Playing the innocent card, when your really not. I mean come on Rina you think no one is going to find out that you MURDERED your father? Or the fact that you are in love with a criminal who probably is playing you,"_

"Stop, just stop! I didn't mean to kill him, he killed my mother I was so scared and angry that… _You killed him because secretly you wanted him dead_ ," I try to explain

" _You act so innocent, but you might actually be the real villain here. Your best friends don't even know your deepest darkest secret. You think you can be a hero? We both know the Flash doesn't need you, you're just there when he needs back up," she scoffs throwing her hands up_

"No you're wrong! You may think I am the villain, that I'm not needed, but I am. I have family and I know that when I'm ready I will tell them the truth!" I yell making her back up "You don't get to dictate my life, or who I am,"

" _We'll see about that Rina,"_


	12. the fight

Light was seeping through my eyes, slowly opening my eyes, I turn to see everyone around the computer in the other room. 'What happened? Wait!' Looking around I realized that I was back in the real world, no mind tricky crap.

"Barry!" Yells Cisco

"The head set is out," says Caitlin

Pulling myself up, I walk out slowly without them noticing me. Getting into my suit and zipping down the road to location, Glad that our locations can be found. Running through to the train station, I get to the underground part to see a gorilla holding Barry.

"Man, I don't know what you did to piss off a gorilla, but he looks like he needs a banana," I grin hands on my hips staring at Barry and the gorilla

"Rina?" He calls very confused to see me

"Man oh man, big guy you need to lose some weight," flicking my wrist he lets go of Barry, and turns to me. Grinning I pull my gloves off and clap them together shocking him. Barry grabs me, and a train hits the Gorilla. Getting back to star labs I smile at my team, Lydia running and hugging me tightly.

"Sorry I was out so long, guess I needed a nap," I rub her back

"Don't do that again got it Rina," she cries

"Got it, now let's...Smack!" blinking I stare at Iris a she just slapped me

"What the hell were you... don't go scaring me like that got it sparky," she states

turning and looking at Barry "What the hell?" He just chuckles and hugs me

* * *

 **Electrified**

Its been a few days since I have woken up, and I thought after waking up I was good, but it seems to me I'm having performance issues. Looking down at my hands little lightning was moving around my hands, shaking my head I pull my gloves on. Looking down I see I had a call from Cisco to come to star labs.

"I kept asking myself why Wells would need a wheel chair?" asks Cisco

"Sympathy," Caitlin shrugs

"Too hide his evilness," I grin taking a bite of my juicy apple I found in the fridge

"Why are you eating an apple?" asks Lyds

I shrugged taking another bite, "That's what I thought at first, but he's the man in yellow, he's the reverse flash. He's much smarter than that sympathy can't be the only reason," Cisco exclaims

"Well yea it was a misdirect, just like everything else, the last person we expected the man in yellow was a man in a wheel chair," says Joe

"I didn't really like him anyways," I shrugged

"Right he just gave off bad vibes," Lydia perks up

Flipping the wheel chair over Cisco shows us this energy power, sitting in the bottom of the chair.

"It looks like the tech inside Gideon," Barry states crouching down

Before we could get into any more detail, the alarm went off. The Accelerator reactivated.

"How is that possible? it blew up," says Joe

"It had to be rebuilt," says Cisco

"So that's what he does in his free time," I scoff

"He's here," says Lydia eyes widening "He turned it on from here,"

"Stay here with Cait, we got this," I told Lyds turning and running out of the door

getting to the holding bay, this didn't seem right anymore, and my hands were buzzing even more. Next thing I know he runs out and Barry goes after him, turning around teleportation girl gets free and knocks us down before leaving.

"No!" Yells Joe

The door shutting, I got up and tried to open the door, but it wasn't working, "Use your powers," says Cisco

"You don't think I'm trying buddy, I'm having a bit of a performance issue," I state trying as hard as I can but doesn't budge.

The door opened, and Iris and Caitlin stood there. We started to hear something and we found out it was Eddie, getting him out of there and into the medbay. This was not good, we need a plan, we need Barry. Barry finally got back and kept apologizing because he couldn't find him.

"Wait he said you guys were family?" I asked looking back at Eddie

"Did he say anything else?" asks Joe

"Just something about a tube," Eddie states shaking his head

"Tube?" Cisco eyebrows furrow

staring at the screen as Cisco shows us the tube, my heart was beating quickly things were getting way to out of hand for me.

"We can't leave these meta's here," says Lyds huffing

"We can transfer them to Oliver's private island," says Barry

"Island?" Joe and I ask

"Cisco no one can get free ok," says Barry

"I think I have an Idea," he says walking away with Cait

"Lyds we should probably head back as well, I need to get the rest of my gear," I state walking away.

"Kat are you sure you're all better?" she asks running up to me

"Personally, I don't know, my powers feel like they are on the fritz," I sigh looking down at my hands

"Well we'll fix this, let's get home," she says with a smile

Grabbing everything I was going to need, I hear a knock on my door, "I got it," says Lyds

"Barry hi what's going on?" she asks

"Where's Rina?" he asks

"Here what's up Bare," I ask walking out with my bag

"I need you to trust me, ok, just trust me for the next thing I do ok," he says freaking me out

"Trust you what are you going to do?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"Just trust me, I'll see you at Star labs," he says walking out

"Well that was weird," says Lyds

"Yea,"

* * *

 **Electrified**

 **Barry's pov**

Heading into Saint and Sinister, I stand back looking at his back at the bar.

"Well, well, well isn't it the scarlet speedster," smirks Leonard Snart

Rolling my eyes, I knew Rina is not going to be happy, "We need to talk," I state

"You want anything beer? Food? Pickled eggs here are fantastic," Leonard says walking over to the pool table

"No, I'm good, I need your help with a problem," I sigh my hands no stop moving

"Must be desperate coming to ask for my assistance, but I'll bite. What do you need?" He asks

"Help transport some people out of the city," I roll my eyes

'What does Rina see in him'

"How many?" he asks

"Five, five very bad, angry people who have powers," I exclaim

"Powers hmm, what do you want me to freeze the problem? Protect you from them if anything goes wrong?" he asks

"And Rina," I state

his eyes barley flicker at her name, but I could tell she meant a lot to him.

"First rule of business always protect yourself, I'm not going to help you use your and little sparky enemies out of town," He scoffs walking away

"There not just my enemies, there your enemies as well," I state grabbing his arm

"I doubt it," He says staring at me intensely

"They will destroy Central City," I sigh shaking my head at him

"Not my problem," He forces out

Stepping in front of him, "You said you loved this city that it was your home," I growl

"I do, and it is," he states rolling his eyes

"if these people get lose there won't be a city to rob, there won't be people to rob because they'll all be dead," I huff

"It's a compelling argument, but if I'm going to help you I am going to need some leverage," he says pulling out paper and pen

"Snart no, there has to be something I can get," I state eyes widen at the number written down

"Well there is your pretty little partner," he says with a grin

"That's up to her," I state like he didn't know that

"Let me think about it," he says walking away

"You know Rina was in a coma," I state

he stops but then keeps going, I know he cares.

* * *

 **Rina's pov**

Lydia and I got to Star labs, while Cisco was tampering with the power source. I was tampering with my gloves, which have now shot two sparks out of them almost hitting Cisco.

"Watch it sparky!" Barry came in and him and Joe started arguing.

"Guys come on, we don't need you two fighting," I huff pulling my goggles from my head

"What are you two talking about anyways?" asks Lydia walking out of the lab

"Well Lucky for you I figured out what you could get me," says an awe familiar voice

Turning around I stop and see him standing there with a smirk on his face, him of all people that's why Barry said to trust him. Narrowing my eyes, I look over at Barry who avoids me look. Lydia huffing getting up stomps over to him and Bam! She slams her fist into his face, "That's for Rina," she growls walking back to me.

He looks over at me, and I see his eyes change from that cold look, I look down and away from him.

"Hello Detective, Cisco, Caitlin, Lydia, Katerina, I thought about your proposal, you want my help this is what I want finger prints, dental records family tree all of it gone, at ccpd, online," He says walking around

The pang in my heart was starting to hurt even more, why did he have to do this now? Why Barry?

"You really think we'll do that for you?" asks Joe

"We'll do it," says Barry

"You and I need to talk," says Joe walking into another room.

After both of them leave, Leonard turns towards me, I stare at him my heart hammering in my chest as he takes a step towards me and then another.

"Rina?" He calls

"Lydia, Cisco, Caitlin give us a moment please," I whisper

After everyone separates, I take in a deep breath and let it out.

"Heard you were in a coma from a little bird," He says walking closer to me.

"I didn't think you cared, seeing as you left me after I tell you how I really felt about you," I state crossing my arms

"You caught me off guard Rina, Caring for people isn't something I normally do," He says

"Well leaving a girl who actually dose care for you, and loves you isn't the best way of telling her that," I huff

"Rina, what do you want me to say that I'm sorry, I don't do sorry," He rolls his eyes

"Good to know, look if this is how you want to be fine, Villain versus Superhero great you got it," I glare at him

"Now did I ever say that?" he smirks

"No but its what your thinking isn't Lenny?" I ask feeling a pang in my heart

"You shouldn't want to be with someone like me, I hurt people, I've killed people and I rob people," he says cupping my cheek

"I don't care about that," I whisper feeling tears prick my eyes

"I've hurt you already," he whispers back

The tears start to fall, but he catches them, "Alright I'll do it," says Barry coming out

I back away from Leonard as he and Barry walk out to deal with business, Lydia comes running up to me and she takes me to another room.

"I still love him, after everything Lydia I still wanna be with him," I growl out

"Hey its ok, I'm not going to judge you," she whispers

"I'm sorry," I whisper hugging her tightly

Taking a few deep breathes I finally change into my suit, looking at Lydia I slide my mask on my face.

"Still looking badass as ever," she grins

"I know, now let's get out there and help," I smirk

Walking out I see that Lisa decided to join the party, I looked at her than to Leonard who glances at me.

"Please tell me this is a joke," scoffs Caitlin

"She is uptight," says Lisa with a pout

"I am not uptight," huffs Caitlin

"Ladies you're both beautiful now let's get on with it," I growl

"Why are you guys wearing your masks he already knows who you are," says Caitlin

"And I keep my promises, even from my sister" says Leonard winking at me.

"Jerk,"

"Trainwreck,"

As we walk out to the truck, Cisco goes all nerd on us with his talk, I roll my eyes walking to my bike, making sure everything is good. Getting all the Meta's into the truck, I load up on my bike and look back to see Lyds in the truck with Cisco and Lisa. Nodding my head, we take off. Driving up by Leonard, I smirk at him and zip ahead of him. Next thing I know he comes up right by me, "Yo sparky, don't run the tank dead," chuckles Cisco in my ear

Finally getting to the air base, I get off looking up at the plane that was coming into view. The weather wasn't looking good, Cisco came running over to us saying that it was fluxing meaning meta's got there powers back. The door flings open and they start to attack, Laser eyes was mine. Ripping my gloves off I send waves at him, one hitting right in the stomach, growling he shoots at me, and Leonard knocks me down.

"Thanks," I whisper looking up at him

"Your welcome," he smirks

Getting up I see martin aiming at Barry sending lightning at him, I run in front of it and send it back at him, but it misses him and another hits Barry. Laser eyes tries to hit Barry, but Leonard shoots him in the face with the cold gun.

"How about we call tonight a tie," He calls walking towards them

Lisa having one at head point with her gun, "Let's all go our separate ways,"

"My name is Leonard Snart," He says

"I know who you are," says Martin rolling his eyes

"Always pleased to meet a fan," He grins

And just like that Leonard let them go, he walks over to Barry talks to him and starts to walk away. I take a step forward towards him, but I stop this is where we go our separate ways. He turns and looks at me, he stops and starts to walk towards me.

"We wouldn't have worked out right?" I ask crossing my arms

"It's better for both of us," He says cupping my cheek

"I don't hate you," I whisper

"You should," He sighs

"I can't," grabbing him by his coat I press my lips to his

He shocked at first because I'm in superhero outfit, but he kisses me back. slowly pulling away, I look up into his blue eyes, "I love you," I whisper before he walks away.

We got back to Star labs when the alarms went off, we looked to see Wells come to us, I look to Barry and nod my head.

"I got your back," I tell him

Getting out, Wells starts to taunt us, next thing you know Firestorm and Arrow came to help. Party was all here time to end this. Fighting him wasn't easy he was super-fast. sending wave after wave at him, he zooms up and punches me in the face sending me into a wall, next thing I know Oliver gets him in the back with an arrow knocking him out. Looks like it was finally our time to win something.


	13. Vacation

After the huge portal that was in the sky, and after that Ronnie died. it was time for a bit of a vacation for me, I just didn't know where it was going to take me. Lydia decided she was going to take a trip to Star city to visit Felicity and them. Me on the other hand I had a couple bags packed when there was a knock on my door. Setting it down I walk over to the door and open it to see none other than Leonard Snart.

"What are you doing here?" I ask opening the door for him

"Came to see you," He smirks walking in, "Going somewhere?"

"Taking a vacation after what happened here," I exclaim walking around him

"Any of your team going with you?" he asks quirking his brow

"No just by myself," I sigh

"Alright let's go," he says grabbing my bags

Turning around I look at him like he's crazy, "You're not coming with me," I tell him

"Why because we said we go our own ways?" he asks

"That's what you wanted remember?" I tell him

"No, but you can remind me later when we get to our destination," He says walking out of room

I just stared at the door and turn and left a note on the counter just in case Barry came or Lydia did. walking out I see everything loaded up, "Why are you doing this?" I ask him

"Because I can," he says opening the car door for me

Blinking at him I slip into the car and he gets in on the diver's side, "Where to?" he asks

"Anywhere that isn't here," I smile at him

"Yes dear," He chuckles

* * *

 **Electrified**

Opening the door to the small little house I had by the beach side, I had groceries in my hand.

"That was quick," I hear he says coming behind me wrapping his arms around me

"Just needed to get some things for dinner," I exclaim setting the stuff down and turning to look at him.

"Peachy, I already know what I want for dinner," he says slapping my ass

"Lenny," I gasp slapping his shoulder and walking to the bedroom

"Already getting ready for dinner, are we?" he chuckles following me in

"Bang your dead," I giggle turning and pointing my fingers at him

He chuckles before picking me up and throwing me on the bed, I squealed when I hit the bed, "You weren't kidding," I giggle

"About you no," He smirks pulling his shirt off

Smiling I think this was the best decision for me, and I'm glad I had him through this way.

After a bit of fun time it was time to get dinner done, wearing nothing but his shirt and my underwear, I started making a famous meal.

"So, I was thinking," I start as I feel his arms come wrapping around me. "Careful there," he smirks

Rolling my eyes, "We could always invite your sister and mick over if you wanted," I blurted out

"You would want them to know your real identity," He says squeezing my hips

"I mean I feel like your sister isn't someone who is going to tattle about my name and Mick is loyal to you," I exclaim turning around looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know how I got you, I don't think I really deserve you," he says softly cupping my cheek

"We've been over this Lenny, what happened in the past is the past, all I care about is the future. With You," I state

Pulling away slowly, I smile at him, "Now let's make this dinner and we can discuss having the rest of your little rogue party over," I grin

"Cute," he chuckles

* * *

 **Electrified**

I left early in the morning to go grab some groceries before Leonard woke up, and left him a note just in case. It was always so peaceful where we lived, I wish it could always be like this, but there were days I knew it probably could be too true. Hearing my phone start to go off, I see Leonard on my screen, "Good Morning sunshine," I grin

"You couldn't have waited till I woke up for me to go with you?" he asks

"Now how could I do that to you? Its fine I'm almost done with my errands," Rolling my ears I push up my groceries in my arm.

"Remember our conversation the other night?" he asks very vaguely

"About Lisa and Mick?" I ask back

"Yeah, well if your up for it they would like to come and meet you and see what I've been up to," he states

"Ok, yeah! Sounds great! I just need to grab a few more things than," Getting all giddy I hang up and go grab what I needed.

Getting home, I put all the groceries away, and went and changed into something more comfortable, which was a pair of red cotton shorts and a black t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder. I was in the kitchen when the door bell went off, it was like my heart went on a hundred miles per hour.

"Lenny!" I hear his sister yell

"Snart! So, this is what you have been up to?" asks Mick

Walking out of the kitchen I start to feel very self-conscious with them. I see Lisa's eyes land on me, and she grins, "You must be the girl that stole his heart,"

"Lisa it's nice to meet you again…" I stopped realizing she didn't know who I was under the mask I wore in central

"Again? We've met before? Wait you're the flash's partner, aren't you?" she gasps

"What! No way!" gasps Mick

Letting out a laugh, "Cat's out of the bag, yeah my name is Katrina Jones its nice to meet you as a civilian and not a hero,"

I was worried at first, but then I felt Leonard put his arm around my waist and that's when I started to feel better. I could see Mick's posture change at that and Lisa's turned into a soft smile, like she was truly happy for him.

"Where's the Meat?" asks Mick suddenly

* * *

 **Electrified**

"Oh my gosh there going to be here any moment," I gasp walking out of the bedroom

"It's just my sister and Mick, Kitten," He smirks at me

"So! I missed them so much," I giggled walking into the kitchen everything was almost done

"Your too energetic like always," He smirks pulling me towards him

"I love you too," I grin

Hearing the doorbell ring, I grin running opening the door, "Mick! Lisa!"

"Ah! Short-Stack I hope there's chicken," He says with a grin

"Of course," I laugh giving him a hug

"Oh, come now Mick, give me time with my best friend," says Lisa pushing him out of the way

"Lisa, I have missed you so much," I sigh hugging her tightly

"Me too," she says with a laugh

"Leonard! Where's the beer," huffs Mick walking inside

"Come I'll help you finish dinner," says Lisa

"Thanks," I grinned

 **Leonard's pov**

Staring in the kitchen at Rina and Lisa, Mick and I were just having a few beers chatting.

"So, how's the luxury life?" He asks

"It's going well, I do miss robbing though," I sigh taking a sip

"I don't blame you, but with a sweet ass...Watch what you say Mick," I cut him off turning back to Rina.

"My point," he huffs

"Guys dinners ready," calls Rina smiling at me with those eyes

"Come Chicken time," laughs Mick

 **Rina's pov**

"No! Really Mick you should really see him fixing the washer," I giggle taking a sip of my wine

"Well Lenny has always been handy that's for sure," says Lisa smiling at her brother

"Trainwreck," He smirks

"Jerk,"

"So Big brother what are you guys going to do now?" asks Lisa

"What do you mean?" I ask turning towards Lisa

"Awe come one Riri when am I going to see little ones running around," Laughs Lisa

Next thing you know all three of us Mick, Leonard and I are choking on our drinks.

"Lisa," growls Leonard

"Come on big brother I just want to know, I think you have a great life with her here," Lisa states

"Lisa, I know you mean well, but I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon," I breathe

She pouts, but nods taking a drink of her drink. After dinner and dessert, Mick and Lisa stay the night in the spare room. Walking out of the bathroom, I see Leonard staring at the floor.

"Leo what's wrong?" I ask walking in front of him

"How could anyone want kids with someone like me," he says glaring at his hands

"I think you would make a great...Don't! please don't say it," He interrupts me

sighing I take his face in my hands, smiling at him I kiss him before hopping up and climbing into bed. hearing a sigh, he gets up and joins me, sliding his hands around my stomach and pulling me towards him.

"Be patient with me ok," He whispers

"Always love," I whisper back

* * *

 **Electrified**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH JUST LIVING HERE?" I scream at Leonard who glares back at me

"Listen Rina, it's time for me to get back out there, Central city needs Cold," He states

"NO! IT DOESN'T, IT HASN'T THIS LONG WHY NOW? HUH? DO YOU JUST GET TIRED OF ME, AND WANT TO GO BACK TO THE LIFE OF A CRIMINAL?" I tear up

"Rina! Listen you were the one that didn't care I was a Criminal so what's going on now?" he asks stepping forward

"I love you for who you are Leonard, but I thought we had it good," I cry

"Rina, understand this is the life I have chosen," He says touching my face

"Don't touch me!" I cry out, "I... if you leave than, what am I supposed to do then?"

"Be the hero you are," he says

"What if I was done with that, what if I just wanted to be with you?" I ask looking up at him

"Rina I'm sorry," He says walking away

"Great! do what your good at walking away because you haven't done enough of that in my life!" I yell at him

"Rina! Stop!" he growls

Dropping to the floor, I burst into tears, I didn't want this to end.

 **Electrified**

* * *

Zipping down the road, I look down to see I had a message from Barry, his dad was getting out and they were having a party. Smiling I punched it and next thing I knew I was going back to Central City. stopping in front of the house, I open my door and see Lydia flying out of the door at me.

"Caterpillar!" She yells hugging me tightly

"Hey Dia," I whisper

"You doing ok?" she asks

"Not about me at the moment let's go greet Barry's dad home," I exclaim smiling at her

walking inside I hug everyone there, it was good to see everyone was doing well. standing against the wall the door opens and they both walk in, "Welcome Home!" We yell

laughing it was all a good time, I hugged Henry, "Katrina you have grown so much, your mother would be so proud," He says

"Thanks Henry," I smile hugging him tightly

sitting off to the side, I stop and see that everyone acting like a family, closing my eyes, flashes of my life of two months ago comes flashing back.

"Rina?" calls Barry

"Hi Barry," I whisper hugging him tightly

"Where have you been?" he asks me

"a bit of everywhere, it was time for a bit of vacation time for me," I smile

"Glad your back," he says

"Thanks, Bare," I smile at him

The next day I was sitting on the counter at star labs Barry and I's suit looking way better than they have before. we were all talking about how star labs have a better system when some man comes waltzing in here, he calls himself Jay Garrick.


	14. family of rogues

Bar's back open everything has been going well, I waltz around handing the beer out to our usual customers who have come back to us. So, we have a man named Jay Garrick who is The flash on another earth, which apparently there are portals around our world that lead to them.

"Hey, your looking pretty happy tonight," says Lydia walking by me

"Well it's been a good night we close up in an hour, then you and I are going to have a few drinks at my place and go back to star labs in the morning," I grin at her

"Sounds great to me," she smirks

* * *

 **ELECTRIFIED**

"This isn't going to go well if you ask me," I chuckle holding my drink

"Yea sorry I have to totally agree with you," she rolls her eyes

We got fifty-two breaches here in Central City and the biggest one is down in star labs, not only that but we don't know how to close it or go through it.

"$20 bucks say Barry's going to run into the portal," I smirk at her

"He's not that dumb, deal!" she huffs

Next thing you know Barry backs up and zips at it, and it flings in back into the stairs.

"$20 bucks?" I hold my hand out

"You bet on me?" Barry looks at us butt hurt

"Awe Barry look it's just a simple bet, I'll give you a dollar," I smirk holding up a dollar

* * *

 **Electrified**

Walking up to my apartment, I got slammed into the wall by some drunk guy, or so I thought he was, he had a couple of friends with him too. Fighting them off, I winced when one got near my neck, but as I got a good hit in they ran away. The next morning, I was woken up early to go get coffee, I groaned my head down on the table. why do they have to pick the earliest hour for this kind of shit.

"Can someone tell Caitlin when she gets back, Stein is fine with his wife," I whine

"Can you actually lift your head to talk?" Lydia laughs

"These intrusions young lady...I'm so sorry," says Cisco

"No need to apologies Cisco, you can bump into me anytime," says an all familiar voice

Lifting my head up finally I look at her, "Lisa?" I ask

"Rina? I was wondering where you ran off to," she exclaims

"She knows who you are?" asks Cisco

"Yea, it's complicated," I sigh

"I need your help," she says

"In your dreams sister cold, you know I could call the flash and he would be here in five seconds one actually," Scoffs Cisco

"Call him," she shrugs

"Oh, I'll call him, why does it feel like you want me to call him?" asks Cisco

"I need his help too, my brothers been kidnapped," she says with worry in her eyes

I snap my head up at her, and stare, 'Lenny kidnapped?'

* * *

Getting to Star Labs, I lean against the wall listening to Barry as the Flash, "You really want us to believe that Captain Cold has been kidnapped?" he asks

"I saw it happen, last night Lenny, me and Mick were knocking over the cashier's cages at central city race track," says Lisa

"Oh boy," I sigh shaking my head

"Does it physically pain your family not to rob people?" asks Caitlin

"I never finished the job, after mick torched through the side entrance I look back I see Lenny being thrown in the back of a van," she states pacing

"And why didn't Mick follow?" Barry asks

"I would have if someone didn't hit me from behind and knock me out," she sighs "I came to and mick already took off with the money,"

"Oh boy," sighs Lyds

Cisco was able to track his gun, and Barry took off after him, sighing I leaned against the wall, slowly falling.

"What happened?" asked Lisa walking up to me

"He wanted a criminal life," I state looking at my hands

"You guys were so happy, and content," she exclaims

looking up at her I frown, "Obviously he wasn't," Closing my eyes I didn't want to feel this pain anytime soon.

"I'm sorry," she whispers walking away

Barry came zipping back in, "So your brother was not kidnapped, he was pulling a job with your father," says Barry

Looking up my eyes narrow, now that didn't seem right to me, I remember Lenny telling me about his father, not so good.

"What? No! Lenny would never do that," says a shocked Lisa

"I agree with her, He hates his father," I exclaim sitting up

"How would you know?" asks Caitlin

"he just told me," I shrugged

"Are you sure it was my dad?" Lisa asks

pulling him up, Barry says its him, "You have to believe me Lenny would never work with him," she says "He's a bad guy,"

"You and your entire family are criminals, why should we trust anything you say?" Caitlin asks

"Ok, you know what with all the negativity I'm going to say back down and trust her," I growl walking up next to Lisa

Pulling her shirt back she shows me the scar she had from being a daughter not a criminal I've seen some on Lenny too. Walking away, I turn and look at Caitlin and Barry, "Nice guys," huffing I walk out of star labs.

* * *

Barry went and talked to him, but it didn't work out, sitting against Leonard's bike. I see him walk out and stops and stares at me.

"Hi," I whisper

"You here with the Flash?" he asks

"No, I'm here because its where I should be," I exclaim holding the necklace around my neck

"Rina, we've been over this," he sighs taking a step towards me

"And we'll go over and over it again Lenny, I'm not letting you go without a fight," I exclaim

"Katrina," he sighs again

"Your sister came to us, to me and doesn't understand why you're working with him, I don't get it either," I step off his bike

"You don't need to know," He huffs trying to walk around me

"Len, you have told me about your father and what he has done, so now I am here to help do whatever I can to help you," I exclaim narrowing my eyes

"Goodbye Rina," he says pushing past me on his bike and he was gone

The next day I was told to go to star labs, leaning against the wall, I stood there looking at the screen, Lisa had a bomb in her. touching my neck, I turn and look at Cisco, "Check me," I state

"What?" he asks

"Check me now," I state walking over to where Lisa is.

And sure, enough there it was, but something was worse about mine, I was a electricity meta meaning I could set it off with my powers.

"When did they even?" asks Lisa

"When I got home the other night, a few guys attacked me I didn't know they actually got me," I sigh rubbing my neck

"Right well you sit this one out ok, I can't have you blowing up on me," states Barry

Barry waltz out, I stand there staring at where he left, shaking my head I lean down on the ground.

"He loves you I hope you know that," says Lisa

"If he did, he would have told me, or stayed," I laughed

"He didn't want to disappoint you," she exclaims

"He never did, I love him for who he is, I didn't care about the past, just the future," I sighed

"You two are perfect for each other," she smiles at me

"I could say the same for you and Cisco," I laugh

"You think so?" she grins

"Ok we have made a weapon that will work," says Lydia walking over to us

"Great," I laugh

 _"Guys how's it going?" asks Barry_

"In the middle of it," says Cisco

Looking at Lydia I nod my head at her, closing my eyes tight I was ready. there was pop and when I opened I was good so was Lisa," Thanks guys," I smiled widely

"Go Flash now!" I yell

* * *

Walking into the prison, I sit down and stare at the man I love behind the other side of the glass. Picking up the phone I raise my brow at him, "I'm sorry I should've known what you were doing," I apologize

"Kitten, I did what I did to protect you and my sister," he sighs

"And I thought you really didn't care about me," I rubbed my neck

"Does it still hurt?" he asks

"No, just feel stupid," I sigh

"Rina, listen, maybe one day we can go back to what we had, but you have to know that robbing people is what I do," he huffs

"If that's true I will take it," I smile

"I'll try and visit you as much as I can," I tell him

"Don't, it'll make this a lot harder on both of us," he says

"I love you," I whisper feeling a tear roll down my face

"See you soon," he says

As I was leaving I could hear several guards talking about my father and how I was going to end up like him, and if I was with Snart that would come sooner. Getting home, I held the necklace, that meant maybe a future for me, just got to be patient.


	15. its beginning to not look like christams

"Alright we need to grab, five more boxes of butter. three more cartons of eggnog, and some pie crusts," grins Lydia from ear to ear

"Alright, alright Lyds you win. But then we have to get back, so we can do the baking for the party at Bare and Joe's place," I laughed

"Also, don't forget your gifts," she smacks my shoulder

"Alright you're a little greedy woman," I roll my eyes

"Whose little you or me?" she laughs

"We both are you're just an inch taller than me," I huff

"Did you get him anything?" she asks

"I did," I state looking down at the bag

she cooed at me, before running inside the store, man this was going to be a long morning for me. Getting everything into the car was hard, but we made it happen, looking down I saw Cisco and Barry both had called me. Looking over at Lydia she grabbed my phone and called Cisco.

"Let me guess the wonder twins are together?" he asks

"Can you give us a better name?" Lydia huffs

"Nope, also just a heads up, Weather wizard, the trickster and...," He stops

"And who Cisco?" I ask pulling up to my apartment

"And Captain Cold," he sighs

Stopping the car, I stared at the phone shaking my head I helped grabbed the groceries and Lydia talked to Cisco. Opening the door, I could hear Lydia saying that she'll see them tomorrow.

"Are you ok Rina?" she asks

"Just surprised really, I shouldn't be surprised though either, because he knows what he's doing," I sigh grabbing a beer from the fridge

"What are you going to do?" she asks

"Wait and see if he comes to me and when he does I might just kill him for the stunts he has pulled," I rub my neck

"Well let's get started first on baking," she grins peeling her coat off and rolling her sleeves up

* * *

 **Electrified**

That night after all the baking went down, I went and took a shower and Lydia went home for the night. Wrapping the towel around my body I open the door and stop to see the man I loved laying on my bed.

"Is this an early Christmas present Kitten?" He asks looking me up and down

"So, you get broken out of prison probably going to go against Barry and I with these other two idiots and then you go back to jail?" I ask pulling the towel closer

"Wrong, I already did my good deed by letting Barry know what their plan was, I'm here on my own accord to see you," he exclaims getting off the bed and walking towards me.

"Lenny," I whisper

"Rina, just let us have these moments with each other alright," he sighs rubbing my arm

"Ok Captain Cold," I smile slowly releasing the towel, my eyes never leaving his as his grin grew.

The sun slowly seeped through my blinds, groaning I curled towards the warmth of my pillow, blinking I didn't remember my blank smelling like of peppermint, musky and a bit of cleanness. Opening my eyes, I see a sleeping Leonard in front of me, he didn't leave. My heart fluttered just at that thought, slowly getting out of his grip, I grab his shirt and some underwear walking into the kitchen. putting a pot of coffee on for him, I start to make breakfast for us.

"Now this is what I missed every morning," yawns Lenny

"What I remember was waking up to you making breakfast," I laugh walking over to the table setting the coffee and breakfast down in front of him.

"You know I meant what I said," He says reaching for my hand

"Well once all of this is over than I'll be ready," I smile at him

"So sweet, actually I'm grossed out," says Lydia rolling her eyes with the door wide open.

"Lydia," says Leonard

"Snart, I heard what you did for Barry nice, working your way up," she sasses him

"Lyds, would you like some breakfast?" I roll my eyes

"That would be great," she grins at me

* * *

After a weird awkward moment, Lenny decided he would come back later tonight. It took us half the morning to find the rest of the gifts and make sure we had the right outfits. 7 o'clock rolled around and I was getting ready when my tv turned on and there was the Trickster himself. sighing I grabbed my outfit and ran to my bike.

"Cisco, we have a location?" I ask over the radio

"Sending Coordinates," he states

"Thanks Buddy, Hey Harry hope you're doing well," I holler

"Jones," he huffs

Getting to the factory I meet up with Barry who ran in there quickly, I was about to when Barry told me not to.

"Why not?" I growl

"Because I'm coming out," he states

Looking up Him AND! Patty come out, what the hell? I stood back as him and Patty went back and forth bantering, sighing I leaned back against my bike. she told us martin shot her father that was supposed to be her. She drove off and Barry went back to Star labs, I sighed this wasn't a time for me. Getting on my bike I zipped down the road until I was blown off my bike.

"Oops sorry sparky," Laughs Martin

"Really dude, I am late to be somewhere, don't you ever go to bed?" I groan getting up

"Sorry doll," He laughs shooting his weather at me

I was able to avoid some of it until I got a little cocky and smacked me to the ground knocking my ear piece out. I shock a wave at him, but he was able to block it. This was not looking good for me. Groaning as he knocked me around, I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow when I heard him grunt. Looking up I see Leonard with his gun pointed at Martin, "Don't you know it's not nice picking on young woman?" He smirks

"This how you repay me Snart, by saving the hero," He asks

"She saved me once, I'm just doing her a quick favor," he says

Getting up I smirk he was distracted doing a flip, I landed and sending out a ripple of electric waves knocking him back. he ran off quickly, "I had it," I huff pushing my hair out of my face.

"Sure, you did Kitten let's get home," He smirks pulling me close to him

Getting home, Leonard cleaned my wounds, it was super quiet as he did it.

"you mad?" I ask

"No, just hate seeing you bruised and injured," he huffs setting the first aid kit down

"Come on let's head to bed," I kiss him

* * *

 **Electrified**

"Patty please just call me back once you get this," sighs Barry

"Do you think he will get the picture?" Lydia asks looking up from the computer

"Probably not," I groaned

"I can hear you," He huffs

"Sorry Bare bear," I smile at him

We finally made the wand, and I say we I mean geek squad: Cisco, Cait, Lyds, and Jay. Getting all ready, I slipped on some electric currents that looked like bracelets on my wrist. Zipping on my bike, "Guys he can fly,"

"Since when can Martin fly?" I ask looking up I see him heading down to the city

Zapping at him, I see Barry running ahead of us taking the wand and shooting it at martin which makes him fall to the ground. Getting off my bike I run over to Barry, getting ready to attack at any moment. a Present slide over to us, looking where it came from there was the Trickster in a Santa suit. This is not going too well at all.

"What is this?" Barry asks them

"Giving us a present how sweet, unfortunately we forgot yours," I shrug

"That is a bomb, and random children are putting them under their tree right now," says Martin

"Please guys," begs Barry

"Oh, kill a hundred families oh no that's not what I want to do, I just want to end you two," smirks Martin, "All you have to do is stand there and let me kill you, and I'll let them live,"

Closing my eyes, I lower my arms feeling my air leave my body I go flying across the concrete feeling some of my bones ache. and then again and again, he shoots me with electricity it smacks me down the stairs, hitting my head on one of the stairs. I groan my vision blurring, why could this be an easy night?

"Flash you doing alright? You not looking so good, let me give you a jolt," laughs Martin

Opening my eyes, I run jumping in front of it before it hits Barry, I let out a scream before it knocks me off my feet into a pole.

"ShockWave!" yells Barry

"I'm fine," I whisper

"You need medical attention," panic in his voice

rolling over I couldn't move my body, it was in shock now. Martin shoots another bolt at Barry knocking him down, Jesse comes over with a knife for him, he was going to gut him. slowly crawling towards them, Martin looks over at me and smirks before shocking me again. Hearing Cisco say that they were all gone, Barry got up and dealt with the two very quickly. he runs over to me, helping me up.

Patty came out of her car with a gun looking thing shooting it, the first one hits Barry let me fall to the ground. hitting the front of the gun into my face, everything goes black.

Coming to, I groan looking over at Lyds who is sitting in the chair, "She hit me in the face with a damn gun,"

"That she did, ready for the party?" she grins

"Do I look ready?" I ask getting up

"Let's go than," she grins

* * *

 **Electrified**

It was the time of the life at Joe's house, there was drinking, food, kisses because of Mistletoe and games. Hugging Lydia I knew I was going to leave soon to see Leonard, there was knock at the door which turned out to be Joe's son. I slipped out five minutes only letting Lydia know, running up the steps of my place, I open the door to see him leaning against the wall.

"You look gorgeous," he says walking towards me

"You don't look bad yourself," I grinned

"this is for you," he says holding out a box

"You didn't steal it did you?" I asked

"Maybe...," Looking up at him he smirks at me before actually letting out a laugh, "No I bought it,"

"This is for you," I hand him from the counter

Opening his present, I see Lightning bolt bracelet and a Snowflake bracelet, I felt my eyes water.

Setting it down I kiss him hard. "I love you," I whisper

He smiles before opening his, "I thought you need something better to keep up with the time when you decided to rob a place," I smile looking up at him

He stared at the black watch, before he grinned slipping it on it was perfect fit for him, He kisses me hard on the mouth.

"Merry Christmas Katrina Jones,"

"Merry Christmas Leonard Snart,"


End file.
